Dark woods circus
by xXKittyEarsXx
Summary: Okay in MY story Dark woods circus is about a girl who enters the circus and sees the tourture inside and plans to get them all out. All couples in this story are MeikoXKaito LenXMiku and I have't yet decided if I should have Mikuo for Rin let's see to find out,and as always happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

In a small village of Loidville is a girl. A small girl named Meiko Sakine with short brown hair and wearing a red dress. She begins to walk around her village and picks up a poster from the ground.

_Dark woods circus…. What in the world could that be? _She thought.

"Mommy can we go to the circus" Meiko turns to see a girl her age but with blue eyes and long pink hair "Please!"

"Of course my sweet tuna come along" her mother says holding her hand and walking with her daughter.

"I wish I could go to the circus…" Meiko thought aloud to herself and hung her head.

"Well why don't you?" Meiko turned around to see a blonde girl with a white bow on top of her head with one green eye and the other a red eye and wearing a clown costume of some sort. "Well why don't you, it's fun!" she said to turn to see the girl.

There she saw a boy attached to her and holding two red balloons and looked almost alike as the girl.

"Common I asked you a question, why don't you?" The girl said with a smile on her face while the boy gave a sad smile.

"Oh, um sorry you scared me," Meiko said trying to ignore the fact that they were stitched together.

"That's okay, I scare a lot of people" The girl giggled and held out one hand "I'm Rin, Rin Kagamine" Meiko looked at her hand and back at Rin. Then she smiled back and shook her hand.

"I'm Meiko, Meiko Sakine." And turned to the boy "and you?"

"Oh, that's my brother Lenny." Rin said introducing him.

"Hi Lenny-"Meiko said holding out her hand

"It's Len" He smiled and kissed her hand, which made her blush and smile. "For you Ms. Sakine," and gave her a red balloon. Rin smacked his head which made the other balloon go into the air.

"Owww, what!?" Len said looking up at Rin.

"There was a bug on your head" and stuck out her tongue while Len rolled his eyes. Meiko giggled at the sight because she knew Rin was jealous of her even though she was just 7. "Anyways why don't you go to the circus?"

"Oh um…" Meiko hunged her head and was poking the dirt with her shoes "Well…it's because… I'm um.. I'm an orphan."

"Well isn't this your lucky day!" Rin said happily and Meiko looked up. "Master said that today we can pick out an orphan to go to the circus for FREE!"

"He did!"

"He did?" Len said looking at Rin. "Owww!"

"He did" Rin said giving Len another hit on the head.

"Oh my gosh, please thank your master for me!" Meiko ran up to hug Rin. At first Rin hesitated. As if she has never been hugged before. Then hugged Meiko back. "But how will I know which way, I can barely ever find my way back to my home. How about I come with you guys and show me where to go"

"NOO!" Both Len and Rin said at the same time.  
"I mean no you can't, we haven't um"

"Got the tent up yet."Len said.

"Yea and it takes time for it to be um put up, so um yeah you can't,that is if you want to wait."Rin said.

"well...I guess not, but how will I go to the circus."

"You know how people say look up for the answers."Len said

"No."

"They don't?" Meiko shook her head. Rin hit Len again "Why the fu-" Len turned to see Meiko and Rin looking angry " dge, yea Fudge Why the fudge would you hit me?"

"Cause... you're an idiot. Don't listen to my brother, just look at the ground at around um 6:00,and you will find your way..."

"look at the ground?"Meiko looked at the ground and back up at Len and Rin but they were running away." "hm...That's strange...well I guess at 6:00 then..."

6:00

"Well they said look at the ground..."Meiko said grasping the line on the ballon,then took a deep breath closed her eyes and looked at the ground and on the ground it looks as if it were a big red apple painted on the streets,lots of them."Well I guess this is the trail..."and began to follow the big red apples.

**_To be contined in chapter 2...DUN-DUN-DUN!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Well they said look at the ground..."Meiko said grasping the line on the balloon, then took a deep breath closed her eyes and looked at the ground and on the ground it looks as if it were a big red apple painted on the streets, lots of them. "Well I guess this is the trail..."and began to follow the big red apples

When she finally made her way to the woods, the apples began to disappear.

"What!? What happen to the apples?! Now I'm lost…" then sat down and a tear began to drip down her check. Then she heard thumping on the ground. _Earthquake? _Then looked up to see two tall girls. Really TALL girls in fact.

"Why are you crying?" A girl in a blue and black suit with a black top hat, and white hair complete with a blue and white bow to make a ponytail.

"Oh, I'm sorry is this your property? I should be leaving then." Meiko said getting up as fast as she can and walking away.

"No, no, no please wait!" another girl in a blue dress and one blonde ponytail. Meiko turned to see her. "Are you looking for the circus?"

A smile sprang on Meiko's face. "YES! Yes I am!"

"Well isn't this your lucky day! We happen to be the chairmen's of the Dark woods circus. I'm Haku and this is my lovely friend Neru!"

"Hi!" Neru waved

"Hi! I'm Meiko" Meiko shoot up her hand to greet. "Oh, um, I'm a bit short aren't I?" Meiko said sheepishly.

"Nonsense! You're just a child," Haku said. "Say, we're your parents?" Haku said looking around.

"Oh, um….I don't exactly have any…."Meiko said sheepishly again.

"But you must have a parent with you to enter this circus…unless" Neru said looking at Haku.

"Unless what?" Meiko said very interested.

"Unless we can MAKE you older." Neru explained

"What!? How?" Meiko seemed unsure about making being and looking older, but she knew Len and Rin would be waiting for her.

"Oh, don't worry it won't hurt…" Haku said

"Ok, what do I have to do?" Meiko said.

"Just relax and close your eyes." Haku said. Meiko did as told and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt one hand on her hand and hearing a chantment that she couldn't make out.

Then she felt her whole body go numb and began to stretch and feeling a burning sensation for a few seconds, and then, it stopped.

"Okay you're done, and don't you look KAWAII! No man can resist you." Neru said. Meiko opened her eyes to see that she was no longer 7, she was MUCH older.

"Do any of you have a mirror?" Meiko said quietly.

"Of course, Neru always carries it." Haku said as Neru grabbed what looked like a giant mirror, but to Neru, it was a hand mirror.

Neru was on her knees and placed the mirror so that Meiko could see herself. Haku was right, she was kawaii.

Instead of a red dress she had on a red skirt with a white belt that was kind of short but there were black leggings at least, and a short jacket that came to her ribs so you can see her flat stomach and she rather large breasts and brown fuzzy boots that came below her knees. She still had her short brown hair but instead of brown eyes, she had a soft kind of honey and red mixed in there.

"Now go in there and have fun!" Neru said as she clapped her hands.

Meiko began to walk away but she stopped.

"What's wrong?" Haku said

"Um okay, three questions where's the circus ,is this permanent and how old am I exactly?" Meiko said looking at her body.

"Oh, um I'm sorry honey but I'm afraid this is permanent…. But on the bright side, at least you look gorgeous." Neru said trying to sound happy "and your 18 years old."

"And the circus is thata way!" Haku said pointing east to see a giant tent

_Wow... could I miss that? _Meiko thought. "Thank you both!" Meiko said and ran off in that direction.

When she went that direction, she saw alot of people both kids and adults, and a lot of pervy teenage boys whistling, but she ignored that. She entered the circus tent and began to look for Rin and Len.


	3. Chapter 3

She entered the circus tent and began to look for Rin and Len.

"Rin?!...Len?!..."she whispered pretty loud.

"Will you shut up and let me put on your makeup already!?" _Yup,that's gotta be Len._Meiko thought.

"Okay,fine!"another voice yelled. _Rin_ Meiko thought. She decided to find the stitched twins by following the sound of their voice. Sure enough,they were behind a curtain.

"Rin,Len are you in here?..."Meiko whispered. But that whiper was loud enough to Rin's ears.

"MEIKO!"

"WOW-HEY RIN STOP RUNNING-"Len shouted but Rin was already running to greet Meiko.

"MEIKO!YOU'RE HERE! See Len,I told you she'd-"and turned to look at Meiko but was looking at her skirt in the process and had to look up to see Meiko's blushing face.

"Um...hi..."Meiko said putting her hand onto her mouth and the other hand doing a small wave.

"WOW!Did Neru and Haku did a good job or what?!" Rin turned to a slightly star gazed Len.

"I wanna feel her heart!"Len said

"NO!I'm going to feel her heart!"

"You had your chance RINNY-"

"Oh no you didn't"and began to grab Len's hair and pull it which made Len do the same to Rin but they kept arguing. _Why do they want to feel my heart...is it because my boob is there... No,no it can't be...can it? Ugghh fucken puberty..._

_"_OKAY!WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANNA FEEL MY HEART?" Meiko screamed. which made both Len and Rin stop fighting for a second.

"Oh,sorry -"

"It's Meiko."

"Sorry...Meiko it's because-"

"We have to make sure" Rin interrupted Len, yet again.

"Make sure what?!"

"Everything's in place." _Why wouldn't things be in place?_ Meiko thought.

"FINE! If it stops this fight then you can touch my heart." Meiko sighed in defeat.

"yes!"both Rin and Len whipered. "Dips!...DOUBLE DIBS! TRIPLE DI-"

"OKAY,um how about Rin feels my heart." Meiko said trying not to cause another cause. Rin stuck out her tounge which made him roll his eyes but she could tell that Len was sad. "and then Len can touch my heart..."Meiko bit her lower lip at the last sentence and close one eye.

"I Can!"

"He can?!"

"WHAT NOW RINNY!"he stuck out his tounge.

"Grrr...humph!"Rin said sticking her nose in the air.

"Okay,what do I have to do?"Meiko said.

"Just come with us,"Len said and Rin grabbed her hand and told her to sit in the odd chair and sat down and crossed her legs nervously.

"Alright relax,we won't hurt you," Rin said. Where have I heard that? Meiko thought and closed her eyes once again to feel Rin's hand placed on her heart. She opened one eye to see Rin smirk.

"It's perfect!"Rin shouted.

"Step aside let the professional take care of this." Meiko rolled her eyes and felt his hands placed on her heart. _Thank gawd_ and nodded at Rin."See Ms.- I mean Meiko,that didn't take long did it?"

"I guess not..."

"Now common,the circus is about to begin and we saved you a speical spot!"Rin said

"Oh no,you didn't have to do that,"Meiko smiled.

"Nonsense,now go!the show's about to begin!"

"O-ok see you guys-"

"After the performance!"the twins waved goodbye to Meiko.

* * *

*Meiko finding le spot*

"Were is it,were is it?!"Meiko said trying to find the spot that the Twin's left for her and regretted not asking them were it was but oh no,the show's about to-

"Were's what?"

"huh?"a voice said breaking her thought.

"(giggle)I said were's what?"Meiko said turning to the new face.

"oh,sorry,I was looking for something."

"No der!"The girl girl had green hair with red googles on top of her head,a white collar of some sort,and a pretty orange skirt with ruffles under it,an orange matching shirt,and tall white boots and at the top was green."I'm Gumi!"_What a weird yet pretty name_...Meiko thought.

"Hi Gumi! I'm Meiko,I'm looking for my spot."

"You mean this spot?"Gumi pointed to a label that said _**For Meiko take this spot and we'll feed you to beast**_._Wow harsh_.

"Oh yes thank you!"Meiko said sitting down next to Gumi,who was talkative but at least made her feel more comfortable and she felt like a real 18 year and like every 18 year old would say-

"So Meiko do you have a boyfriend?" which made Meiko blush pink.

"uh...no...why do you ask?"

"You're such a liar!You're such a kawaii girl."

"Oh thank you,but you're WAY more kawaii than me."

"shut up,I'm not!" _Time to turn the tables_...Meiko thought

"So Gumi,do YOU have a boyfriend?" Meiko smirked.

"Uh,no..."Gumi said turning red._ Ha,doesn't feel so good when it's on you._

"uh,huh..."

"No really,I don't...but I do have a crush though..."

"Oh,who is it?"

"He came with me because I literally begged him to come and finally agreed."

"Aww,so sweet...I think."

"Ha ha,OH!Here he comes act normal."Gumi said nervously.

"Hi Gakupo!"Gumi said.

"Are you sure that's a he."

"PFFTTT...shut up!"Gumi whispered to Meiko trying to hold in her giggles.

Then,a large man in long purple hair pulled into a ponytail but were two large side burns on each side of his head and on the end was a purple bow on each had on a white robe with purple designs on them and black and blue boots.

"Hello Gumi,um miss?"Meiko turned her head to the man named Gakupo."I'm not trying to be rude or anything,but that seat is reserved for someone named Meiko,unless you want to be eaten by "beast" or whatever the fuck is his name,I'd find another seat."

"No,no,it's fine Gaku,her name is Meiko."

"Oh,then I'm sorry Meiko,I'm Gakupo nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you."Meiko smiled.

"Gakupo!"

"What Gumi,what is it?Is someone trying to harm you?!"Gakupo said pulling out a sword in which looked like in thin air.

"No,no one's trying to hurt me,but you said you WEREN'T going to bring your stupid robe!"

"But Gumi,I have to wear it! It's sacred to me,"

"Oh shut up!I know you have your casual clothes under your robe now give it"

"But-"

"GIVE IT TO ME NOW!"

"Fine,shesh happy?"He saw giving her his robe and hade on a black tank top and black pants.

"Nope,"she said placing her hand in front of his face.

"No Gumi please."

"Nope."she said sticking her tounge out.

"(sigh)fine!"and gave her his sword.

"Now I'm happy."and sat down next to Meiko.

"(sigh)I'm sorry for our behavior Meiko."

"Oh,it's no problem."Meiko said thinking about Len and Rin and how they fought...but Gumi and Gakupo were taller, weren't twins,and weren't stitched together.

"Shhh,the show's about to begin!"Gumi said holding Gakupo's arm as the lights dimmed.


	4. Chapter 4

The lights dimmed as Meiko heard the announcer's voice boom thru the tent.

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE MARVELOUS DARK WOODS CIRCUS!"Everyone cheered but Meiko and Gakupo clapped while Gumi yelled and placed her fist in the air. "Settle down,settle down everyone,tonight we shall be uncovering the wonders of the world, the deformity,the rottingness of it all."

Everyone cheered, but Meiko, she began to feel suspicious.

"May I present to you...THE ONE BODY WITH TWO HEADS,LEN AND RIN!" Everyone cheered once more and Gumi and Meiko yelled and cheered while leaving a frighten Gakupo next to them.

Then Len and Rin came out. They looked sorta confused as if they were looking for something, and they stopped looking and saw Meiko giving them a thumbs up and smiling. Rin and Len smiled to Meiko and nodded.

* * *

*AFTER LE PREFORMANCE*

"LET'S HEAR IT AGAIN FOR THE ONE BODY WITH TWO HEADS, LEN AND RIN!" Everyone cheered especially Meiko. "NOW NOW EVERYONE, LET'S SETTLE DOWN NOW!" The announcer shouted. "OKAY NOW LET'S HEAR IT FOR...THE DEFORMED DIVA...MIKU!" a deformed diva...?

"Hey Gumi?" Meiko asked.

"Hm? Yeah, what's up?" Gumi said never letting her eyes off the annoncer.

"Do you know anything about this deformed diva?"

"Oh, um let me think... she's deformed-"

"No shit Sherlocks," Gakupo whispered to Gumi and smirked. Gumi hit Gakupo on the head.

"Anyways I heard that she started to grow a horn on her head and went to the hospital to get it removed, then something wrong happened to her while they were operating, I think a chemical or something got on her legs and she grew goat legs. The doctors wern't able to cut the horn or turn her legs back to human, then the circus came and I think they adopted her, but you can never really believe stories can you?" Gumi smiled.

Then a girl in a blue and pink dress came out.

_How is she deformed? She's beautiful..._

Then she turned to the audience and Meiko could see the girl had blacky furry goat legs, a horn on top her long aqua hair, and she had red and black glasses covering her eyes. Then she began to sing.

"Suyasuya... yume wo miteru

Kimino...yokogao

Kizukazu..."

* * *

*AFYER LE MIKU SINGS LAST NIGHT GOOD NIGHT*

"Oyasumi..." and the song ended. She sang so beautifully and you could feel the emotion of it all...

"NOW LET'S HEAR A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR THE DEFORMED DIVA... HATSUNE MIKU!" Everyone cheered once again but again, Meiko screamed loudest and Miku seemed confused of her surroundings, just like Rin and Len trying to find Meiko, but Miku was trying to find the person who screamed the loudest, but then Miku's search came to an end, because Len and Rin came to take Miku behind the curtain. Then before they Len, Rin, and Miku could enter the curtain, Rin beckoned Meiko to come inside.

"Me?" Meiko mouthed. Rin nodded and beckoned Meiko once again. "Hey Gumi, I'll be right back okay?"

"Oh okay, but hurry, beast is going to come out any minute!" Gumi said happily.

* * *

*LE MEIKO ENTERS LE TENT*

" Hey guys you did awesome!" Meiko said as both Len and Rin ran to her and hugged her and Meiko returned the hug. "Hey where's Miku? I gotta tell her she sang beautifully." Meiko said looking to her left and right.

"Oh, you know she's in her...dressing room..." Rin eyed her twin.

"Yeah... in her dressing room..." Len looked down at his didn't seem right to Meiko, _They're hiding something,... but what?..._

"...No she's..not...isn't she?" Meiko asked with a worried face.

"YES!" Rin screamed, but Len looked at Meiko and seemed to smile a sad smile and nodded.

"Common Rin,tell me the truth, where's Miku?" Meiko got on her knees to reach the eye level of Rin. Rin didn't dare look at Meiko in the eye and Meiko turned to Len. "Len? Please..." A tear seemed to go down Len's check and Meiko used her index finger to wipe it away.

" Come on Len, I know you're dying to tell somebody to listen, well I'm right here, come on..." Len looked the ground knowing his sister will do something. Meiko used her hand to make him look up at her. "Now I'm going to say this _ONE_ more time." Meiko said never letting her smile leave her face to make Len feel secure. "Where's Miku?"

"She's not in a dressing room she's-"

"DON'T YOU DARE LEN! YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF MASTER FINDS OUT!"

"What _WILL_ happen if master finds out?"

"I don't know, let's find out..."

* * *

**Hahaha, sorry guys, like I said in my other story, I need reviews! so I'm taking drastic measures... I will continue to write this story...on one condition... I get at least... hmmm... Let me think... 3 or more reviews...so right now I have 8 reviews; if I get 11 reviews, I shall continue writing this story. I'm real sorry for my Kaimei fans (hugs every Kaimei fan) and my Leniku lovers as well but the lovey-doveyness of Leniku will start in the next chapter, and Kaimei shall start on the 7th or 8th chapter. So until next 3 reviews, I'll see you later! \(=*w*=)/**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey Guys! Thanks SO much to Cas3n221, FojoshiNinjaNumber6, Pii, and Vk because they saved your asses and know I know that people really DO read my stories...I'm so happy (cries happy tears)...anyways TO THE STORY!**_

* * *

*Inside the tent*

"I don't know...let's find out..." a man in all black said with a white mask over his eyes.

"Huh?"and before Meiko knew it,she was in a headlock of which seemed like the master of this circus. Meiko began to scream and kick begging for air until Len kicked him in a place that will never shine again. As the master let go of Meiko he dropped to the ground gasping for air and looked at the scared brunette and at the determined blonde and the confused blonde attached to him.

"Why you LITTLE-!" As the master grabbed Len into a headlock and beginning to choke him as Rin tried to bite, kick, and claw the master's arm but he was too strong. Then the master grabbed something from his pocket and it looked like a clear tube filled with green liquid and Len seemed to be frightened by it.

"NO! NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" he screamed as his eyes went big.

"Too late!" headmaster laughed madly as he placed a drop of the green liquid fall to his face and began to decay. Len screamed in agony and pain and Rin began to cry pleading to the master to not do it anymore. Meiko couldn't take it no more. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes and opened them once again to kick him in the same spot Len did and dropped Len and Rin.

"Len! Len! Are you alright!?" Meiko said running to Len and Rin's side.

"Yeah, I'm all right..." Len put on a sad smile.

"No your not! Now hold still!" Meiko said to Len as she gently placed her finger on the part of his face that decayed and gasped.

"Meiko, I'm fine,"Len said holding Meiko's hand.

"No your not-"

"Oh he'll be fine...you won't be! SECRUITY!" Master screamed as pain filled his face. He got up to grab Len and Rin again with the same green liquid in his other hand as two very large secruity men came up to grab Meiko on the side of her arm. "Looks like your little friend made a mistake of kicking the master, eh?" he said to Rin who struggled to get out.

"LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!" Meiko screamed and kicked but failed in the process.

"Hmmm friend? I's this _human_, your friend?" The master said disgusted.

"YES! NOW LEAVE HER ALONE!" Rin screamed in Master's ear.

"Oh I don't think I can do that Rin Kagamine... _You see_... I have... Something planned out for this human girl." he said looking at the angry brunette.

"What are you going to do to her?"Len asked weakly.

"Oh you'll see my boy, security,take this _human girl_ to the...**cage of human flesh."** he said with a smile upon his face. The secruity nodded and took Meiko away.

* * *

*Inside the cage of human flesh.*

The security guards threw Meiko inside the cage and fell to her knees and left her. Meiko looked around to see another cage (_side note: the cage has bars)_ and over it looked like a red velvet curtain draped over it. _Fuck it's so cold_... Meiko thought. And placed her knees below her chin closed her eyes and began to shiver.

*10 minutes later*

"_Meiko...Meiko...Meiko wake up!_" a soft voice said.

"Hm?" Meiko opened one sleepy eye to see the sad happy twins. She opened both eyes to run towards them and hugged them thru the bars and they hugged back.

"You're still alive?!" Rin said breaking the hug. Meiko laughed and smiled.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Nevermind that,I'm just so glad you're alive.."and hugged Meiko again.

"Remember when you told us you wanted to meet Miku?" Len said breaking the hug and smiling as if he just recieved a present on Christmas mourning.

"Yeah, why?"Meiko said uneasily.

"Common Miku!" Len said.

"..."

"Don't be shy she won't hurt you like master I promise,"he said sticking up his hand ausuring her nothing would happen. Then Meiko heard clip claps of high heeled shoes on the ground and a dark figure appear,and there she was. The beautiful deformed diva...Miku.

"You promise?..." She looked at Len with the black and red glasses.

"Yeah look,"He said grabbing her hand and telling her to kneel down on her goat legs to touch Meiko's face thru the bars. Meiko used her other hand to feel Meiko's cold hand be placed on her warm cheeck and smiled.

"You sung beautifully." Meiko said to the teal colored girl. Miku looked as if she didn't know **HOW** to respond to such a compliment.

"...Thank you..."she said nervously and began to use her other hand to find Meiko's hair. "I wish I could see you..." Miku said lowering her head.

"W-what do you mean?" Meiko said.

"It means she's blind" Rin said and Meiko gasped.

"But...why?!" Meiko said not knowing what to say to such a tragedy. Miku pointed to Len. Meiko was confused at first but then looked again to see her hand point to Len's check and now knew what happened. Meiko gasped in response and tears flooded her eyes as Miku slowly nodded."You poor girl!" Meiko said hugging the deformed girl and stroking her long teal hair as Miku slowly cried into her shoulder and hugged Meiko right back."I've had enough of this! I've seem too much!" Meiko said breaking the hug but still holding onto the crying girl in her arms and looking up at siamese twins. "I'm breaking you guys out of this torture place."

"But how?" Miku looked up at Meiko. The brunette looked at the blind girl and kissed her forehead.

"You'll see..."

"Miku...we have to go...Master will be here any minute!" Len said slowly picking Miku up from the ground.

"But-"

"No buts go!" Meiko said from behind the bars. Len, Rin, and Miku began to run away from the cage but Miku stopped in her tracks and looked back and said-

"_**Suya suya**_," and ran off trying to catch up to the twins. Meiko's heart flutters at what Miku said and smiled.

_***5 minutes later***_

The door to the cage door opened and there stood master with chain in his hand smiling.

"Dinner time..."

* * *

_**Oh shit! What gonna happen now! Sorry guys about the LenXMiku people who wanted this but I PROMISE it'll be in the next chapter or two. As for kaimei... OMYGOSH I'm litteraly gonna burst out laughing and giggling because I really LOVE this couple. Anyways Kaimei shall be in the next chapter I promise. And I'm sorry for not going along with the song,but hey! Let's add some twists! Okay threat time! Thank you again for the 13 reviews and will be nicer...I just need 2 reviews instead of 3 because yall are awesome ^*^. So remember! I only continue the story IF I get my two reviews... So what are you waiting for?! Type**!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys another THANKS! to the super heroes of the day YET again thanks so much to \(*w*)/ Cas3n211, FujoshiNinjaNumber6, VK, Pii lazy login ( Nice username XD ) ...and what's this?! A NEVER HERO HAS ARRIVED AND IT IS... Miniya! THANKS SO MUCH AGAIN GUYS AND GUESS WHAT... *about to explode of happiness* IT'S KAIMEI TIME!**_

* * *

*Inside the cage of human flesh*

"GREAT! I'm starving so what's for-"

"SHUT UP!" Master's voice boomed through the cage. Meiko used her hands to cover her face as if something were about to hit her.

"Well SORRY!" Meiko said angrily.

"Oh...you will be." The master smirked. Then out of the blue, a human hand went flying into the cage and went down with a large **SPLAT!**

"_EWWW! Gross_!" Meikos shrieked at the sight of the human hand ripped with bone and still a bit bloody. "You expect me to eat **that**?!" Meiko pointed at the dead hand. "Oh **_HELL_** no! I'd rather starve than become a freaking CANIABAL!" Master shrugged.

"Suit yourself!" and began to pull on the chain. He kept pulling and pulling and there was what looked like a man in a street jacket and a blindfold over his eyes and blue hair. The man began to sniff the air and smiled, showing his white pointy teeth with a bit of red on them. He then jerked the blue haired man inside the cage and quicky shut the cage door. He kept the chain in his hands and pulled it so the man would fall down next to the bars. Meiko gasped.

"YOU MONSTER! How could you do that to him?!"

"Oh I'm no monster." Master laughed softly. "But he is." and grabbed his blindfold and yanked it off. Now Meiko could see the anger on the blue haired man's face. "Have fun with your new roomate!" and snapped his fingers, and befor you knew it, the cage was in a dark blue color.

"GRRR! STUPID MASTER!" Meiko screamed through the bars,but the dark blue curtain blocked her. "(_sigh_) how am I- AHHH!" Meiko turned around to see the blue haired man staring at her,a little bit too close, that she could feel his warm breath on her face. "Oh um hello," Meiko closed her eyes to still feel his breath and his piercing midnight blue eyes look at her. "I'm Meiko and you must be?" Meiko stood on her tiptoes and both her hands onto the bars as the blue man contined to stare at her. _This is getting really uncomfortable..._ Meiko thought as a sweat drop dropped down from her head and onto to the ground. She then heard a soft chuckle, and opened one eye to see him still close but smirking. He went toward her ear and whispered-

"_Kaito..._" Meiko shivered at the sound of his name as his cold lips brushed against her warm ear. He then looked up at the scared brunette and walked away, walking toward the dead hand. Meiko sighed a sigh of relief and got back on her feet. She looked at the man now known as Kaito eating the dead hand vicously. "Don't worry..."he said softly smiling and and looking back at the brunette "I only eat cold things..." then turned back to his meal. Meiko put on a fake smile and contined watching him eat the hand with his face while some blood splattered everywhere. Meiko then noticed after a few minutes that he was eating the dead hand with his face and not his **OWN** hands. He still had the street jacket on him and was struggling to eat the hand. Meiko took a deep breath before walking towards Kaito, she carefully placed her hands on the zippers and buttons and began to unwrap the jacket, then Kaito looked at her and snarled. Then pounced on her showing all his fangs and blood on his teeth as there layed under him a scared and blushing brunette. "WHAT THE FUCK, WERE YOU DOING, TOUCHING ME?!" Kaito screamed.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know!" Meiko said trying to defend herself, as Kaito kept looking at her trembling on the ground like a wounded bird about to be eaten by a snake. He grinned at the sight of the girl not knowing what to do, and carefully placed the hair that has fallen to her face back behind her ear. He leaned forward as his lips touched Meiko's ear and whispered-

"You got lucky this time..." Kaito said as he slightly smiled. Meiko still trembled under Kaito, and trembled even more when he leaned foreward to tell her-

**"KAITO! YOU KNOW BETTER!" **screamed a voice. The blue haired man looked over his shoulder to see Rin. Her hands placed on the bars, as did Len with a brown blanket over _their_ shoulder. Silence filled the room._** "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! AN INVITATION?! GET OFF HER!"** _yelled Rin. Kaito looked at her with anger then back at the brunette closing both eyes and figetting with the sides of her skirt. He obediently got off her and sat down into a dark corner. Meiko opened one eye to see he was off her. She quickly sat up to feel her face and arms and sighed a sigh of relief, then looked at Rin and Len and ran towards them hugging them thru the bars once more and sat back down.

"Here," Len said breaking the hug giving Meiko the brown blanket. Meiko gratefully grabbed the blanket from Len's hands. "And don't worry, he won't eat you, he'll only eat you if you're-"

"Cold?" Meiko said interuptting his sentence and covering herself with the brown blanket all over her body.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Rin looked shocked at Meiko leaning foward into the bars as if she said something interesting and she was dying to know what happened next.

"H-he told me..." Meiko pointed to the dark corner where Kaito sat.

"HE TALKED!?" Len screamed.

"Yeah..."

"HE'S NEVER EVER SAID ANYTHING TO US, OR TO MIKU, OR HEADMASTER! EVER!" Rin explained.

"Oh...' Meiko looked at them sheepishly and hugging the blanket in her arms tighter.

"Did he say anything else?" Len asked. Meiko shoock her head. She didn't want to tell them about how he snarled at her and told her why the fuck he touched him. "Oh..." Len said hoping the blue man might have said something else. There was complete silence after that.

"What's that?" Rin said softly breaking the silence and pointing to something. Meiko turned around to see the streetjacket laying on the floor.

"The streetjacket that Kaito was wearing..." Meiko shrugged as if it were nothing and looked back at the scared twins. "What...why...did I do something bad?" Meiko said uneasily.

"No,no,not at all but...it's so unusal that a human girl would take a risk doing **THAT!**" Meiko laughed at the comment that Rin said.

"Well maybe I'm different..."she slightly smiled.

"Len? Len? Len? Are you here?" a voice cried.

"Miku?! Miku-tan! I'm in Kaito's cage!" Len smiled as he gestered Miku.

"Oh please guide me, I can feel the curtain, I just can't find the entrance." she laughed, and it made Len laugh. Len got up (and so did Rin) and opened the entrance so that Miku can enter.

"Is Meiko in here?" Miku said using her hands to find the bars.

"Were **else **would I be?" Meiko laughed stretching out her hand to feel her face. Miku used both her hands to feel Meiko's hand then smiled, and then sat across from Meiko onto the cold floor.

"I've come to sing to you!" Miku said happily. "You told me you liked how I sang, so when I heard Len and Rin's voice from my cage, I quickly got out." she slowly looked down." But it's harder to find your way when you're blind..." Miku quickly looked back up at the heartbroken brunette. "But let's not think about that now, the reason I came was to sing to you!" she said forcefully smiling.

"Well whenever you're ready," Meiko said with a smile on her face, but sadness filled her eyes.

* * *

_**Aww poor Miku! But at least she's going to sing Meiko to sleep,... or Miku's going to fall asleep WHILE she's singing the song... DAMN Kaito, why you like whispering into Meiko's ear?**_

_**Kaito- Because... it's fun**_

_**Me- -_- anyways! I have three things to say to you, one! Everytime I type TT it means THREAT TIME, but i'm too lazy to type it... *falls on the floor* *more like crashes* I STILL SAVED THE COMPUTER THOUGH! And another thing,hm... wait...what was it? OH YEAH! EVERYTIME YOU REVIEW MY STORY, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER i WILL GIVE YOU A SHOUTOUT! Yeah... not a big deal... but STILL! *takes deep breathe* HM! I SMELL COOKIES! looks like Miniya baked them for me. *Runs to her* YAY! COOKIES! WANT ONE? *holds cookie in your face* XD Until then, see you next time! REVIEW OR I'L NEVER WRITE THIS STORY AND SEND BEAST KAITO AFTER YOU! *opens curtain* *Kaito is on his back and wagging his tail while Meiko is petting his head***_

_**Kaito- Wait...was that my cue :O**_

_**Me- X/ nevermind... Just review or I won't write this story... *awkard smile* (sigh) the last thing is what song should Miku-tan sing for Meiko? Please review it and I hope to get LOTS OF ANSWERS! Bye my circus freak!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you to all my Circus Freaks...or fans...whichever you prefer to be called! Either way,... I STILL LOVE YOU! In a friend way okay people?! XD lol anyways as always the SHOUTOUTS! *climbs to the top of my school* *grabs a Hatsune Miku Love is War megaphone* THANK YOU TO... Cas3n211, FujoshiNinjaNumber6, ThatOneGirlOverThere, Lol I know my name is lazy when I login is awesome (Hmmm...is thia the same peson as last time? -w-) and of course our leading reviewer... VK (wonder what that stands for...) Thanks so much for-  
teacher- WHO THE HELL IS SCREAMING UP THERE?!  
Me- Whoops! Looks like that's my cue! So enjoy the story and I'll see YOU, after I escape from the teacher! Later ;D OH! BTW! Since no one commented on what song Miku should sing to Meiko...THIS author had to go to YouTube and find a PERFECT song(well it's an okay song I guess) and finally chose one so READ MY CIRCUS FREAKS!**_

* * *

*Inside the cage of human flesh*

"Meiko?..." Miku said shyly.

"Yes...what is it?..." Meiko said looking at the blind girl as she looked down at her knees.

"C-can I lay down...-"

"Of course-"

"On you..." Miku said as she squezed her palms onto her lap. "I like to be comfortable when I sing around people..."

"Um...okay.."Meiko said she sat down on her side and Len and Rin carefully layed Miku's head through the bars and onto her lap. "You comfortable?..." Meiko said stroking Miku's hair to make her feel secure and safe here.

"... no... something's missing..."Miku said looking up. Meiko looked around to see she still had the brown blanket on her. She took it off without disturbing the teal colored girl and covered herself and Miku.

"How about now?..."Miku smiled and nodded as the soft blanket went around her body.

"Yes! Now I do! Okay I feel comfortable now and I'm ready to sing!"

"Then sing away Hatsune Miku!" Meiko laughed as she continued to stroke her hair as Len and Rin sat down next to bars next to Meiko smiling as if there was a show.

"Okay! I'm going to sing it in english... if that's okay with you..." Miku said looking up at Meiko like a homeless puppy wanting to find a home.

"Yeah that's okay with me,just SING! My heart is beating fast cause I REALLY want to hear you sing to me!" Meiko said trying to sound overly dramitic to Miku to make her laugh. Miku, Len, and Rin giggled. She even thought KAITO chuckled under his breathe, and then Miku began to sing.

"A lonely girl~ is always in a dream...  
That never~ will be coming true  
There's so~ much noise~ inside her little head,  
She scratches it all around, she scratches it all around~

* * *

***AFTER MIKU SINGS ROLLING GIRL***

So I'm holding me breathe~  
Just now!" Miku took a breathe. Meiko smiled and clapped her hands as did Rin and Len. Miku smiled. "Thank you..." Miku said.

"No thank you! For coming into this-" Meiko looked around the cage, " cage of human flesh and singing to me such a passionate song! Did you write that?" Meiko asked.

"Well I can't take all the credit..." Miku said turning to Len.

"Well, I love IT!" Meiko said leaning down to hug Miku. Miku hugged back.

"Okay okay it's almost bed time Miku!" Rin said angrily.

"You just want a bed night hug don't you?" Miku stuck out her tounge playfully.

"NO!... maybe..." Rin said making an embarresed face.

"WEll, there's always room for more hugs," Meiko said opening her other hand to let Len and Rin inside to make a group hug. They both enetered and hugged for a while. "Okay, like Rin said, bedtime."

"Nice going RIN!" Len said angrily.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW!?" Rin shouted. Meiko and Miku giggled.

"Common get some sleep, I have to make a plan to get all of you out." Meiko said. She kissed Len, Miku, and Rin's head goodnight and both exited the curtain. Meiko yawned and layed down on the cold floor and held the blanket closely.

"...you know... I really don't allow visiters here..." Meiko opened her eyes wide open to see him.

* * *

**_*munch munch munch*_** **_Oh you're back! I'm still here escaping my teacher! But HEY! at least I saved Miniya cookies she baked for me! TT time! okay hmm... wow I've gotten a lot of reviews and the only people who I have to thank are you guys so I'mma be nice and say I need 37 reviews! JK I'm not that cruel like Master... or am I? *evil laugh* anyways all I need is 1 review or more, it won't be long so yes. 1 review or more= me contining the stor-_**  
**_teacher- AHAH! found you!_**  
**_Me- CRAPP! well guys see you in detiontion!_**  
**_teacher- who are you talking to?!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Teacher- AND STAY THERE! *walks out of room***_  
_**Me- Oh Hey! Just like I said *looks at my surroundings* I'm in detiontion.**_  
_**Teacher- I CAN STILL HEAR YOU KITTY!**_  
_**Me- *whispers*...sorry... *begins to write on a piece of paper* thanks again to my fans and reviewers! *smiles* *gets another piece of paper* Phooka-chan(what a Kawaii name ^.^) VK, Cas3n211, YeaImaguest *gets glasses* (Like a badass) AnimeLover1885 and the username that made my day... *grabs two pencil and beats them onto the desk* *Yells*wearepopcandy! YAY! See you after my story!  
**__**Teacher- WILL YOU BE QUIET, AND WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?!**_  
_**Me- *stares blankly at her***_

* * *

*Inside the cage of human flesh*

"_You know_... I don't _allow_ visters here…" Meiko quickly opened her eyes to see him. Kaito. She sat up with no fear. _He can't hurt me... as long I'm not cold..._ She smiled at him.

"Well you're going to have to get used to it." Meiko said playfully sticking her tounge out.

"You don't understand do you?" Kaito bent down to get the same level as Meiko. He grabbed her neck and began to squeeze it and got up. Now Meiko was lifted off the ground by Kaito. "I LIKE my cage as it is WITHOUT anyone bothering me! GOT THAT?!" Kaito said angrily. Meiko didn't know how to respond, she used both her hands to try to get out of Kaito's grip and slowly nodded. He grinned and let her go. Meiko gasped for air and looked back at Kaito grinning at her.

"Well, well, looks like _the beast_ and the _human girl_ are getting along..." both Kaito and Meiko looked up to see Master grinning.

"WHAT THE *cough cough*FUCK DO YOU*cough cough* WANT?!" Meiko shouted angrily. Master smirked.

"Oh _nothing_, just wanted to see how the _roomates_ are doing..." Master said walking around the cage. "And what do we have here?" Master pointed. It was Kaito's strait jacket. Meiko's heart began to race fast, faster than when Kaito chocked her. "Aww aren't you sweet." Master said disgusted. "But guess what? His heart is cold, he wouldn't even talk if I threatened him with acid." Master grabbed the tube of green acid into his hands. Meiko gasped. "But today, I feel a **_great joy_** having a new preformer into my circus, I went and brought Beast a gift."

Meiko got all confused._ Wait, isn't Master suppose to be the most hated person here_? Master slowly presented a small girl of some sort out of the darkness. The girl had black small pigtails, a cute round face, but looked very scared and shy, she also had a white dress that had a yellow apron over it with red pockets, long white socks that came to her knees, but she had black dust all over her.

"She was outside begging for money and I asked her if she wanted to go somewhere more "**_special_**" isn't that right sweetie?" The girl looked down at her bare feet and nodded. "Now in you go." Master smiled as he lead the small girl inside the cage. "And Beast, she's still cold, _**very cold...**_" then laughed and left the girl in the cage with Kaito and Meiko.

When Kaito heard his footsteps dissapear, he slowly looked up at the girl and smiled showing his white fangs and Meiko knowing, he was hungry. The small girl looked up at him and gasped. He slowly walked up towards the girl as she began to walk back. After Kaito was a few feet away from the girl, he lunged towards her.

"**NOOOO**!" Meiko shouted as she grabbed the girl in her arms and rolled away with her, still in her arms. When they stopped rolling, Meiko sat up quickly and looked at the girl. "Are you okay?" Meiko said. The girl slowly looked up at her saviour in her arms and slowly nodded. Meiko let out a laugh and looked up at the angry Beast. "YOU ARE NOT TAKING A LIFE! ESPECIALLY A CHILD'S!" Meiko shouted holding the girl closer to her. Kaito looked at her and then the child she saved from his razer sharp teeth and nails. He kept looking at them as Meiko kept holding the child not moving from her spot. Kaito scruffed (_is that even a word?_) and walked into the darkness. "hmmph, showed him." Meiko said playfully. "You okay little girl?" she said looking back at the small trembling girl trembling on her chest then slowly looked up. She saw her saviour smiling at her as if she were a caring mother carressing her daughter after a nightmare she just had.

"Y-yes T-thank y-ou f-f-for sav-v-ing me-e." The young girl stuttered. Meiko smiled.

"Don't mention it, my name's Meiko. What's yours?"

"Yu-Yuki..." The girl now known as Yuki stuttered again.

"Aww, isn't that a kawaii name for a girl like you." Meiko said poking Yuki's nose with her finger playfully. Yuki giggled. To tell the truth, Yuki has never smiled, not even if someone was kind enough to give her money, she'd just look at them and kindly accept it, but with no smile. It'd seem as though there was finally a little bit of Heaven in a circus they called Hell *_wink wink_* "Hey Yuki, you seem a little cold. Scratch that, your frezzing, we need to warm you up before Kaito eats you." She said getting up, but caring Yuki in her arms like a baby. Meiko sat down on the cold floor once again, but placed the blanket over Yuki and herself, but mostly on Yuki.

"Thank you Meiko..." Yuki said before yawning and drifting to sleep and finally having someone in her company.

"(_yawn_) goodnight Yuki, wait untill you meet your new friends..." and drifted off to sleep as Yuki silently snored on her stomach.

* * *

**_Ha, betcha didn't see that coming. Yeah,Yuki! I honestly had NO IDEA that Yuki existed until I heard the song Secret After School, and heard Yuki's ADORABLE voice. Anyways, so sorry for the shortness of it all but hey! At least I updated right? *nervous stupid laugh*  
_****_Meiko and Yuki- *facepalm*  
_****_Me- *sad face* anyways! TT! Okay hmm I've gotten alot of reviews  
_****_Meiko- Yeah because 33 reviews is ALOT!  
_****_Me- DON'T JUDGE ME! Ha ha,anyways I'm going to have YOU DECIDE! Okay 3 reviews equals continuing the story 4 reviews equals to a bit more Kaimei fluff, 5 reviews equals to ALOT MORE kaimei fluff. If you know what I mean *elbows Meiko*  
_****_Meiko- *blushes madly* DON'T YOU DARE GIVE HER MORE THAN 5 REVIEWS OR ELSE I'LL-  
_****_Yuki- *whispers* Is she always this mad?  
_****_me- Naw she can-  
_****_Teacher- WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE IN DETENTION?!  
_****_Me- VK I SURE COULD USE YOUR HELP RIGHT ABOUT NOW! See you guys next time  
_****_Yuki- if there is a next time...  
_****_Teacher- WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hello everyone and welcome to Dark woods Circus by Me! xXKittyEarsXx_**  
**_Yuki- Why are talking as if you were promoting this story of some sort?_**  
**_Me- Just go with it... Anyways the reviewers for today are...are... YUKI!_**  
**_Yuki- oppsies! Eh he. The reviewers are -_**  
**_Meiko- Okay, I knocked your teacher out, so, what'd I miss?_**  
**_Me-...well...We're about to announce the reviewers..._**  
**_Meiko- We didn't get to 5 reviews right? *nervous smile*_**  
**_Me-...Nope..._**

**_Meiko- Oh thank goodness..._**

**_Yuki- WE GOT PAST THAT!_**

**_Meiko- WAIT?! Who?!_**

**_Yuki- Well it's kat123, Phooka-chan, VK, Guest, VK, wearepopcandies, Therychan, Cas3n221, FujoshiNinjaNumber6,*smiles*_**  
**_Meiko- SOME OF THOSE DON'T COUNT!_**  
**_Me- WELL THEY DO IN MY BOOK!_**  
**_Meiko- WHAT BOOK?!_**  
**_Me- Who cares?! ON WITH THE KAIMEI-NESS!_**  
**_Yuki- YAY!_**

* * *

Kaito's P.O.V _(Thanks Phooka-chan!)_

**WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?!** I'm a beast! I'm suppose to eat things..., animals..., _HUMANS_ even! But why can't I eat **HER**?! I've been eatting humans with no emotion with **NO** care. But **HER?! WHY THE FUCK CAN'T I EAT HER?!** I thought to myself as I grabbed the two weak bars _(that I accidentally broke)_ in my hands. _It's because you like her..._ **WAIT WHAT?! I'M A BEAST!** I don't like or feel or love! **HELL NO!** _Oh,shut up! You like her don't deny it..._

**"WHAT THE HELL, WHO'S TALKING?! SHOW YOURSELF!"** I yelled. No answer... I looked at the sleeping ange- **_I MEAN MEIKO_**! I looked at Meiko to see if I disturbed her from her slumber as well as the child known as Yuki. **UGGGHHH WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?!** Am I... Am I starting to get... Fe-feelings towards a _human girl?!_ **NO! NO WAY IN HELL, I'M A BEAST THAT-**

"Mr. Beast?... Are you okay?..." I heard a voice and felt a small tug on my pants. I quickly looked down to see her.

"Yuki?..." I whispered. **_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!"_** I raised my voice but still kinda whispering... Sorta...

"I heard you rambling on about something and wanted to know if you were okay..." Yuki said letting go of my pants and placing her thumb inside her mouth. I just stared at her un disbelief, **EVEN A SMALLER HUMAN GIRL ISN'T SCARED OF ME! HAVE I LOST MY TOUCH?!** I sat down and took a breath.

"Yeah, I'm okay..." I slowly hung my head in shame.

"He he,good. I don't want Miss Meiko to be sad." Yuki said sitting next to me without no doubt. Then I realized something.

"Why would Meiko be sad?..." I asked.

"Well, she cares about me and I think she cares about you, and before she went to sleep, I heard her say _I can't wait till you meet your new friends,_ so that means she has friends, and if she has friends that means they have to be nice AND caring and that means I'm going to have new friends so that makes her a caring person right?" I looked at her for a minute.

"I have no idea what you said..."

"He he, it's okay... (_yawn_) alot of peple don't get me..." she said as her head slowly hit my chest and slept.

"...Yuki...Yuki..._YUKI_!" I said trying to wake her up, but not disturb Meiko. She was fast asleep and already drooling. Ho-**LY SHIT! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!** _Let her sleep..._ What?! Why should I?! _Because she's an angel while she sleeps..._ WTF AM I THINKING?! "(yawn) I'm pretty tired..." Then I looked back at Yuki, continuing to sleep... She looks kinda cute... I guess... I looked at her again. Curled up like an animal with those pointy ears, whiskers, and long tails... well sorta. I smiled and layed down and began to sleep. "Goodnight Yuki..."

* * *

Meiko's P.O.V.

"MEIKO-NE!"

"*YŪJIN!" I turned around and saw Yūjin. I got up and began to hug him and laugh at the same time as he did the same, but he was spinning me. It looks as if we were 6 years old.

"What are we going to do toady Meiko-ne?" Yūjin said as he stopped hugging me and spinning me and placed me on the ground again.

"Hmmm, do you want to go to the park?" I asked.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" he said grabbing my hand and running to the park. I began to laugh. Yūjin always let me decide where to go with no whinning like the other boys did. The others boy picked on me for the shortness of my hair while the other girls had long beautiful hair in ponytails, braids, flowers, anything they had, I wanted. But Yūjin didn't pick on me.

You could say Yūjin was my only friend and- "WE'RE HERE! COMMON THERE'S AN OPEN SWING!" Yūjin said breaking my thought. He kept dragging me untill we finally went to the swings. "Get on!" i tried to get on, but then again I'm short.

"Hmph...Ughh... I can't. I'm too short..." I said looking at the ground.

"I'll help you!" He said getting on all fours. I smiled and nodded. I got on his back and carefully got on the swing."Are you on yet? Your so skinny I can't tell." he said joking around. I giggled.

"Be quiet and push me please." I said getting myself comfortable on the swing. After what seemed like an hour, I stopped pushing my legs and just stared.

"What's wrong Mei-chan?" Yūjin said. He then turned to what I was staring at did the same.* Ijime came.

"HEY LOOK IT'S MEIKO!" Ijime said to her other friends. Then they came towards us. I got down from the swing and tried to look not scared.

"What do you want Ijime?" I said angrily.

"Oh you know what I want. To leave. No one wants you here, that's why your mother left you." Already I wanted to cry and she just came.

"Hey leave Meiko-nee alone!" Yūjin said.

"Yūjin! What a surprise I didn't expect you here with... _Her_..." Ijime said as if she were an angel when in reality she was a big fat meanie.

"I'm not your Yūjin! I'm Meiko's. Why do you have to be so mean to her? She's human like you." he said standing by my side.

"No she's not! She's an animal. **A rat more like!** No, that's offending the poor rat, but still! I'd rather _**be blind**_ and _never_ see anything that ugly ever again!

* * *

**HELLO AGAIN MY CIRCUS MONSTERS! ANOTHER DAY ANOTHER STORY RIGHT! SO DID YOU LIKE MY STORY?! HUH HUH HUH?! Sorry I'm so hyper it's cause-**

**Yuki- You ate Pop candy? *finishes taping Meiko's mouth* I know I get hyper when I'm eating pop candy.**

**Me- No. It's cause of FujioshiNinjaNumber6's review...and a song called iNSaNiTY by Miki and Kaito! AWESOME-IST SONG EVER! So Yeah... I think she already knows she won the prize... It was a really good idea and I said her username like 2 times and yeah. Phooka-chan! YAY! Tell her congradulations in the reviews or PM her or something! Haha! Anyways some people might be wondering who Yūjin and Ijime is.**

**Yuki- I know I am...NOT! I know this story!**

**Me- Don't brag Yuki. Anyways if anyone asks, no Yūjin and Ijime are NOT OC. Yūjin means friend and Ijime means bully in Japenese. If anyone asks, YES! They are in this story! Think REALLY hard! I MEAN FUDGING HARD! OKAY! THREAT TIME! Okay THANKS SO MUCH FOR MY 42 REVIEWS! I'm asking for 2 reviews because you are THAT AWESOME! So untill then, SEE YOU NEXT TIME CIRCUS MONSTERS!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**HELLO CIRCUS MONSTERS AND OR PERFORMERS NEAR AND FAR TO THE STORY WELL KNOWN AS DARK WOOD CIRCUS HOSTED BY YOURS TRULY xXKITTYEARSXx!**_

_**Yuki- Why are you wearing Miku's Joker costume?**_

_**Me- Because... It makes my legs look good...**_

_**Yuki- *giggles* The mic's still on host...**_

_**Me- *blushing red* *looks at the crowd (that's laughing) slowly* And now for the reviews... *looks at list* VKVampireKat Phooka-chan, ECC, and a new reviewer in this circus Juju**_

_**Yuki- YO! YEAH!**_

_**Me- KEEP CHEERING THEY'RE LOVING THIS!**_

_**Yuki-oh... WELL I'M TIRED OF THIS I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HA-*hears banging***_

_**Meiko- *sitting in the chair and jumping from place to place***_

_**Yuki-...Nothing to see here people, just read the story!**_

* * *

Meiko's P.O.V.

I gasped and looked down. I slowly placed my hands into balls and began to tremble, trying not to cry. Yūjin looked at me and back at Ijime.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK IJIME!"

"I'M NOT TAKING BACK ANYTHING _THAT'S NOT TRUE!_" Ijime said back with a smug. I began to grit my teeth trying REALLY hard not to cry.

"You know what?! WE'RE LEAVING!" Yūjin said taking my hand and walking away.

"NO! **YOU JUST CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION**!" Ijime stomped the ground in anger. "Yūjin, you can stay," Ijime said with a smile,then looked at me,"and **_rat,_** you can go..." then turned her head in disgust.

"IJIME YOU-"

"I'll go..." I softly said to the ground.

"Wha-what? Mei-chan you don't-"

"NO!" I quickly looked up and placed a fake smile on my face."I'll go... If Ijime doesn't want me... then I'll go... I'll see you later Yūjin..." I said looking at the ground and beginning to head the other direction.

"Meiko-chan!" I heard Yūjin say as he grabbed my arm, then before I knew it, I was staring at his crystal clear blue eyes. I've never noticed Yūjin had pretty eyes before.

"Just leave the RAT Yūjin, and... hang out with me!" Ijime said batting her stupid eyes at Yūjin and taking his other hand. Yūjin jerked it back, which actually made me feel a bit better and not feel like the only one that was "unwanted". But for some reason, I just wanted to leave, not suffering the bruises and scraps left by Ijime and her friends, and coming home to the orphanage and lieing to my onee-san that fell and rolled down a hill.

"Yeah Ijime, hang out with her, I don't think onee-san would let me out this late..." I said slowly letting my hand escape from his and looking at Yūjin's shoes.

"B-but, I wanted to show you a surprise..." Yūjin said placing a smile on his face to make me look up.

"A SURPRISE?!" Ijime said pushing me. Before I knew it, there I was rolling down a hill, feeling the rocks piercing through my skin. I forgot the swing sets were placed on top of a really tall hill (Stupid idea) My world began to turn, and I began to hypervenalate and taste my own blood. Through muffles of laughter I heard Yūjin scream my name. I couldn't help myslef through the piercing of the rocks and the blood.

* * *

**Meiko in the present**

**"YŪJIN!"** And woke up. There I was sweating, heart racing, breathing rapidly. I took a deep breath, and quickly sat up, and placed my hand on my forehead."Yūjin..." I whispered. Yūjin was my childhood friend before he dissapered from my life and everyone else's. I took another deep breath and closed my eyes. Then I quickly opened my eyes remembering Yuki. Did I wake her up? Of course I did... Stupid dream of mine...

"Yuki?... Did I wake you?" I said in a hushed tone pulling the blankets over my head expecting Yuki to be there sleeping. She wasn't, and like anybody would do, I began to get on my hands and knees using my hands to find Yuki in the darkness. I was beginning to get worried until I heard a sneeze, a little girl sneeze and looked up. There was Yuki, and I felt my heart skip a beat or two realived that she was still here. Then gasped to see her and I smiled. The smile went away when I saw Kaito.

His arm was shielding Yuki, as if protecting her from any harm and her grabbing onto Kaito's blue shirt. AWWWW! I thought to myself. Wait a minute... **_MEIKO WAKE UP! HE EATS HUMAN FOR FUCK'S SAKE!_** I have to get her out of there before _she_ gets **eatten**. What's the plan what's the plan** WHAT'S THE PLAN?!** Ughh, the only ONE I got is snatching her from him. But that's stupid! And the only one I got, **NOW PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MEIKO**! Your about to save Yuki once more.

I tried to lift Yuki up without disturbing Yuki or Kaito, but that failed, he only made it harder because he **WOULDN'T** let go of her. I took a deep breath and tried it again. I lifted Yuki up and smiled, Kaito loosened his grip on her so I could get her but that smile went away when I saw a hand and I fell to the ground but making sure Yuki wasn't hurt. I was on my back and closed my eyes breathing rapidly from the fall. I opened my eyes and saw Yuki still sleeping. _Man, she's a heavy sleeper..._

I slowly got up and fell back on my back because Kaito's hand fell to my shoulder and pushed me back down and began breathing on my skin. I trembled each time he exhaled on my neck. _Is he doing this on purpose?... _I thought as I began to feel warm. I slowly turned my head, and saw he was sleeping. Aww, so kawaii... **WAIT WHAT?! EW EW EW NO!** I can't saw he looks..**. CUTE! NO!** Just got to get of and-

"_*moan*_" I opened my eyes wide and saw Kaito still sleeping..._okay good_... a shiver began to run down my back at the his little noise he made. _Aww shit, just saw it... he looks cute when he's asleep, now onto the **REAL** problem, getting myself off him..._ I begn to slowly get up and his hand to my waist as I gasped. Then I quickly placed my other hand onto my mouth making sure no more noise came out there. i looked at him for a split second making sure I didn't wake him up.

_Okay, almost..._ I said slowly getting his hand off my waist. Then I slowly stood up and BOOM! Back on the fucking ground, by who? FUCKING SLEEPING KAITO! He turned and there I was on the ground once more.** I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT I'M REALLY SLEEPY RIGHT NOW AND DOING MY BEST NOT TO WAKE HIS SLEEPING ASS UP, BECAUSE I'M NICE LIKE THAT! YOU KNOW WHAT?! IMMA-**

"*_yawn_*" I looked to my side and saw Kaito as he opened his mouth, then gave out a small moan. Not the moan, of...*ahem* it was more of a moan of a sleepig child being awaken to go to school on a Monday mourining. Then, placed his hand on my shoulder once more. I frowned then looked at him. He really is sleeping... I thought. Aww he sleeps so cute! I looked at the sleeping Yuki in my arms, and noticed how comfortable she is, and smiled._ ...Fine..._ Kaito wins, I'll stay here, **BUT HE BETTER NOT BREATH ON ME**! I thought, and for a moment, I thought I saw Yuki smile, and I smiled back, and began to get comfortable.

* * *

**AWW WASN'T THAT SUCH A CUTE STORY! *anime hearts as eyes***

**Yuki- Nope, I wasn't in it!**

**Me- *facepalm* anyways... Thanks so much to my reviewers and I'd like to answer a review.**

**Kaito- This is from ECC.**

**Me- KAITO?! WHEN DID YOU COME?!**

**Kaito- Tell ya later just answer the review!**

**Me- Fine! ECC, please don't blame me, this IS my first story, so cut me some slack please? I can't decide in which one to go because I want my readers to always be interested in what they read, and hopefully I do a good job. *insert bad poker face here***

**Kaito- OH ANSWER THIS ONE TOO! *gives me paper***

**Me- WHAT IS THIS TUMBLR?! *sigh* this one's from VK my TOP reviewer, she said that she keeps thinking that Kaito will lick Meiko like a dog would his owner. ACTUALLY, I thought of doing that further along the story, but I thought that would be disgusting, BUT if the reviewera would like that, I would be happy to read it!**

**Kaito- WHICH LEADS TO REVIEWS! WHICH LEADS TO THREATS! *smiles evily***

**Me- sure why not... THANKS SO MUCH GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS SO FAR AND ONLY ASK FOR 2-3 REVIEWS PLEASE! HAVE AN AWESOME DAY!**

**Yuki- SEE YOU NEXT TIME! If there is...**

**Meiko- HELP ME!**


	11. Chapter 11

*Inside Miku's tent*

"and they lived happily ever after, the end."

"Te-he, read it to me again!" Miku giggled. She was laying on both Rin's and Len's lap and hearing her favorite bed time story, read by Len.

"**UGHHHH! WHEN CAN WE SLEEP?!**" Rin complained, even though it was dark, Len could see dark cicles form in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rin, but I love this story! What's the story called?" Miku said looking up at what she thought was Len. Even though Miku was blind, her other senceses were very keen.

"Rapunzul." Len said stroking Miku's hair, trying to do what Meiko did to her. Ever since Meiko's appereance, she's changed the circus somehow. Even though she's been there for half a day.

"Yeah, Rapunzul!" Miku said cheerfully,"I like that story because it reminds me of me, the way she's locked up, to never see the other side, that she has beautiful hair and voice, and that she had a lover that turned blind, but with Rapunzul's tears, he went back to normal and they lived happily ever after. ... That's how I want _my life_ to be, to meet my prince charming and him to rescue me from this circus..."

_If only you knew Miku.._.

"I think Rin's right, we should go to bed,"

"**THANK YOU! THAT'S ALL I EVER WANTED!**" Rin shouted.

Len and Rin carefully got Miku off their laps, and began to walk away saying their good-byes to Miku. "... So when you gonna tell her Lenny?" Rin said breaking the awkard silence to their "_room_."

"What are you talking about Rinny?" Len scolded her.

"_You know what I'm talking about..._" Rin said making her eyebrows wiggle.

"Okay, stop that you're making me uncomfortable..." Len said giving her a confused face. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Len I know you like Miku,"

"**_WHAAA-AATTT?!_**" Len said doing an idiotic nervous laugh and turning the knob to their "_room_" "Wha-whatcha talking about?! I don't ha-have a crush on Miku! Whatcha talking about girl?!" _Idiot..._

"Oh I know you are..." Rin said sticking out her tounge.

"Wait what?"

"Remember Len? We can read each other's mind, especially when you said, If only you knew Miku..." Rin said putting her head on her face and saying it dramiticly. "Give me a break,"

"Will you ever just stay out of my mind?!" Len said angrily.

"...I'm sorry Len, but remember what Master said? We're stuck like this for ever..." Rin hung her head.

"No we're not," Len protested

"And how do you know that?" Rin said carefully sitting on their deformed bed.

"Because... Meiko said so" Len looked away grabbing their blanket.

"You're living in a fantasy, just like Miku is, getting her so called Prince and escaping this hell."

"What is WRONG with you Rin?! I thought you wanted to escape this circus more than anyone in here?!"

"I DO-"

"BUT?!"

Rin looked down at the orange and yellowed colored blanket given by their Master on the first day of the circus. "But I think Meiko's gone way over her head. I mean, escaping? The last person that escaped was feed to Beast!"

"But remember? Meiko looks like she tamed Beast! **SHE HASN'T BEEN EATTEN! THINK ABOUT THIS RIN**! She's the answer to all our prayers!" Len's eyes brightened up from talking about this.

"But-"

"PLEASE RIN!" Len said grabbing Rin's hand. "JUST BELIEVE IN MEIKO LIKE I DO!"

"Len look-"

"RIN!" Len squished Rin's hand harder and Rin could see Len's eyes began to form tears.

Rin sighed.

"Fine... I'll believe in Meiko, no matter what the consequences!" Rin smiled. Len smiled.

"Thank you..." Len whispered. "YOU WON'T REGRET IT I PROMISE!" Len said letting go of his sister's hand and getting comfortable on their bed. Rin sighed once more and put the blanket over herself and Len.

"I hope Lenny..." Rin said putting her hand over the blanket and holding Len's hand like they do every night, but this night, Len squished her hand. _Goodnight Rinny_... Rin smiled. _Goodnight Lenny_, and may _our fantasies_ come true.

~*-A few hours later-*~

"AHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING NEXT TO ME?!"

"I-I SAW YOU WERE WITH YUKI-"

"WAIT I WAS STILL WITH YUKI?!"

Both Len and Rin looked at each other and quickly got out of their bed to see what was happening.

* * *

Hello People reading this-

Yuki- Why is this thingy majiger at the bottom?

Me- Well,

Yuki- and why are you gonna answer reviews

Me- it's because-

Yuki- I know you're desperate for reviews but-

Me- *grabs tapes* *tapes her mouth* OKAY! Now that we got ANOTHER blabber mouth out of the way, imma answer YUKI'S little question. Okay first of all, I wanted to trt something new, you know, not ALWAYS having to read the introduction and secondly, well, Yuki already covered it, I'm despreate...

Kaito- HERE WE GO!

Lily02249- Yes, I do have a story and I'm glad you like this story and think my Kaimei-

Yuki- obssesed Kaimei... *tapes mouth back*

Me- *rolls my eyes* is kawaii! But just keep writing your story!

Phooka-chan- I wonder by what you mean by oh brother XD

Vk- Thanks for always reviewing my chapters and I was actually GOING for the rolling girl theme.

juju- Thanks for loving my story :D I'll always update :3:

Gwenni-ni-chan- I'm glad you like my story and are keeping the teacher's away from me! *hugs you* ATE THOSE POPTARTS?! OM NOM NOM NOM!

Vk- I know what you mean, don't tell anybody but I actually do like MeikoXLen

Kaito- *gasp*

Me- But I like Kaimei and LenMiku more though, and I'm actually wanting to write a fanfiction about that couple, but I'mma break Len's heart though... Now I feel awkward... So yeah, you might see the fanfic when I finish this story, *which will be never*

Alright guys see you guys later! OH WAIT MY THREAT


	12. Chapter 12

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Len shouted over what they think was Kaito's and Meiko's agruement.

"I don't know... But they sound like an old married couple from Master's *telenovela..."

"And how the fuck do YOU know that Master watches stupid telenovelas?!"

"I have my sources..." Rin looked at Len with a smug smile. Len rolled his eyes.

"Just run faster..." now it was Rin's turn to roll her eyes, but she obeyed and ran faster.

* * *

"We're close now!"

"No shit Sherlocks..." Rin said.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YUKI SO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"DON'T YOU USE THAT LANGUAGE WITH ME WHEN THERE'S A CHILD HERE!"

"WAIT THERE'S ONLY ONE CHILD HERE?!" Kaito then began to roll his eyes "I THOUGHT THERE WAS TWO!" Kaito shouted sacrastically.

"YEAH AND I'M LOOKING AT ANOTHER ONE RIGHT NOW!"

"We should stop this better things get out of hands-" Len said about to go under the blue curtain.

"WAIT!" Rin shouted to stop him.

"WHAT?!"

"Don't ruin a great telenovela right here! I'm still waiting for the fight scene!" Tin said overly excited.

"We can't see anything dipshit, just hear!"

"GOOD ENOUGH!" Rin argued. Len sighed.

"Just common!" Len said openning the curtain. And there was Meiko standing and carrying Yuki in her arms and Kaito standing in front of her continuing to shout at her. Len just stayed there in shock while Rin stood there smiling watching the "show".

"Mei-"

"Shut up!" Rin said quietly and putting her hand over his mouth. But both Meiko and Kaito looked to the left and saw the stitched twins behind the bars. Meiko smiled and waved while Kaito growled. Meiko slapped his head and Kaito looked back and growled at her, Meiko just looked at him angrily. Kaito just looked away and went to a dark corner and sat there.

"Hmph..." Meiko turned away to look at the stitched twins behind the bars. "Hey guys, have a good night sleep?" Meiko asked sitting on the floor in front of them still holding onto the sleeping Yuki.

"Yeah... we did," Len smiled looking at Rin.

"What's that?" Rin pointed to Yuki. Meiko looked down at her arms and smiled.

"This is Yuki..." Meiko said showing more of Yuki. Len and Rin both awed at the sleeping child. Meiko looked down and began to wake up Yuki. "Yuki... Yuki wake up, I want to show you something..." Meiko said waking up the young blackette softly by shaking her.

"*moan* Why am I leaving mommy?" Yuki opened her eyes to see Meiko. She smiled, "Meiko..." Meiko smiled back.

"Good mourning Yuki," Then hugged her lightly and saw both Len and Rin with a confused. "Yuki, I want you to meet my friends." she said letting go of Yuki and put her on the ground. Yuki turned around to see Rin's smiling face and Len's sad smile through the bars, that both Yuki and Meiko had to smile back.

"Hello," Yuki waved and blushed.

"H-hi,"

"HI! The name's Rin Kagamine! Nice to meet you... Yuki?" Rin said giving that vibrate happy feeling Meiko saw on the very first day they meet. Yuki smiled and nodded. She then looked at the boy stitched to Rin's right. He did nothing but stare at what seemed like nothing. Rin seemed bothered by this and smacked his head.

"OWWW! WHAT?!"

Rin pointed to Yuki.

"Oh right! The name's Len Kagamine, Rin's brother."

"Wow! So cool! I've always wanted a brother! Is it awesome?" Yuki seemed amazed by just looking at them.

"No! It's the worst are you an only child?" Rin asked.

Yuki just nodded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" then she got smacked by Len. "AUGHHH! WHAT THE HECK BRO?!" Rin said massaging the hit left by Len. He smirked.

"Bug." and turned to Yuki." Don't listen to my idiotic younger sister Yuki."

Yuki giggled and nodded.

"UGH! DON'T TELL HER WICKED LIES!" Rin yelled saying the word wicked like a witch, which made Yuki laugh.

"Te-he, you're funny."

Rin looked at Yuki then back at Len with a proud smug. "WELL! At least SOMEONE admires my sense of homor."

"Yeah I don't think your face counts..."

Meiko then began giggling.

"Nice, high five." she said raising her hand. Len just stared at it and at Meiko. "Do you know what a high five is?" Meiko asked slightly putting her hand down. He shook his head.

"It's easy!" Yuki said with a bright smile and turned to Meiko. "HIGH FIVE!" She said extending her hand to Meiko, and Meiko lighly high fived it. Both of them gave a laugh and looked at Len. He then looked at his own hand and back at Meiko.

"Can we try that again...?" Len sheepishly looked down. Meiko smiled and nodded.

"HIGH FIVE!" Meiko extended her hand toward Len and he high fived it back with a smile.

"heh, ehat does a high five mean?" Len asked.

"It means like awwsome, good job, you know kinda like a compliment."

"oh..." Len nodded then reliazed something and began laughing.

"What?! What's so funny?" Rin frowned.

"I said that your face doesn't count, and told me high five..." Rin took awhile to think about why Len was

Laughing and then, it hit her.

"HEY!"

"Hey don't blame me!" Len protested, " Meiko said it!" and pointed to Meiko.

"MEIKO!" Rin frowned.

"Ahhh, I'm sorry Rin, can you ever forgive me?" Meiko said placing her hand together. Rin looked away.

"Fine..."

"Thank you Rin!" Meiko said placing her hands through the bars to hug her. Rin blushed lightly and smiled. Len rolled his eyes. "AWW, don't think I forgot about you Len!" She said putting her other hand around Len.

"AWW! I WANT HUG TO MISS MEIKO!" Yuki said pulling on her jacket. Meiko looked at Yuki and scooped her into the odd group hug. After a while, Meiko just couldn't help it no more.

"Uhmmm, Rin?

"Yeah?"

"Can you, uhm, do tou think, uhh, is there a bathroom, I really have to pee." Meiko said turning red at the last thing she said. Rin began giggling and then stopped herself and nodded.

"Yeah, wait here, I'll go tell Master."

MASTER?!

* * *

Kaito- Hello everybody and welvome to Kitty's story Dark wood host. I'm your temporary host Kaito! *smiles like an idiot* And my co-host, Yuki! *steps aside and shows Yuki* *whispees* Yuki where did you get that suit.

Yuki- *looks up* Sources. Anyways I gotta ask where's kitty?

Kaito- *shrugs* She's been crying over Cas3n211's comment and says she doesn't want anybody in her *air quotes" chamber, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT WE CAN'T HAVE A GOOD TIME! Right my sweet?

Meiko- *wearing cat ears and tail and a bell on her neck and tail and wearing a collar* *glaring at him* I...hate...you...

Kaito- I love you too my sweet! *smirks* ANYWAYS! ONTO THE REVIEWS! Yuki?

Yuki- *grabs list*

Gwenn-ni-chan- Thank you so much for helping me escape those teachers. I'm still in hiding inside my room. No one will ever think to see in my room... *hides under covers*

Yuki- Man, Kitty can be such a wierdo...

Kaito- Just read the reviews.

FujioshiNinjaNumber6- Aww I'm sorry Ninja *hugs you* but thanks so much for reviewing. The more reviews there are, the better!

Kat123- Thanks for review and will always update in a wekk or a wekk and 2 or 3 days never more or less.

VK- Thanks so much for supoorting my little RinXMeiko story and will actually make ANOTHER story in my spare time. I don't want to say which story cause *hides* 'cause I don't want people to steal my wonderful ideas.

Meiko- HA! LIKE SHE HAS GOOD IDEAS!

Kaito- MEI-CHAN! Continue!

Juju- Thanks for being a fan! *cute ness alert* and will always update for my fans

Vk- Ha, sometimes I do the same thing! Zone out and then thing of something else. XP

And of corse Cas3n211- sorry it was so short and hopefully this make uo for it. And when I meant that break Len's heart, I meant in a story that I will make. Sorry for the misunderstanding and-

Kaito-...and?

Yuki- I can't read this, there's tear drops all over this.

Meiko- GIMMIE IT! I know how to read through tear drops since Kaito's love letters.

Kaito- MEI-CHAN! You promised you wouldn't tell!

Meiko- *no expression* opps. She says that hopefully the author's note is funny because she's not in it... I thik, or it says thatshe's sorry and will becone her servant.

Yuki-...I think she meant the servant...

Kaito- AND NOW FOR THE THREAT! Uhhh, 1 review?

Meiko- DUDE, make it more threatning! 8 reviews!

Yuki- 3 reviews! Kitty would have wanted it like that.

Meiko- Whocares?!

Yuki- BYE :DDD


	13. Chapter 13

"Ummm, no wait!" Meiko cried out holding out her hand through the bars to stop Len and Rin. "I um, I really don't have to use the bathroom no more!" Meiko turned red with embarrassment.

"You sure Meiko? You've been here for a day with no bathroom, food. and water, I think you do need something." Rin asked curiously.

"No, no I'm fine." Meiko said with a fake smile.

Both Len and Rin and looked at each other and both shook their heads and began walking away.

"Len...Rin? I'm fine! REALLY!"_ I'm such an idiot..._ Meiko thought. And there was Master smirking at Meiko holding a terrified Yuki in her arms.

"Well, looks like Beast goes another day without food..." Master said looking at Yuki hiding behind Meiko's arm.

"What the hell do you want?" Meiko scolded him.

"Well it looks like my favorite apprentices said that the _lady_, must use the restroom, is it correct?" he said saying the word lady in a disgusted tone.

Both Len and Rin nodded and smiled.

Master smiled at them and used his hand to tell them to go.

"Why are you in happy mode?" Meiko asked angrily.

"Well, it's another day to live and breathe because you'll never know when your last day will come..." Master smirked.

Meiko rolled her eyes, but inside, she was scared.

"Just take me to the fucking bathroom before I pee myself."

Master's smiled was wiped off by Meiko's harsh tone.

"Fine,' he said throwing a collar towards the cage.

Meiko just stared at it.

"And this?"

"It's a collar so you won't run away, and if you'd like, take the child with you..."

Meiko rolled her eyes but obediently placed the collar on her neck and grabbed Yuki as Master opened the cage and led them out.

* * *

*With Len and Rin*

"Master's in a good today..." Len said breaking the awkward silence

"Won't last long big brother."

"What do you mean?"

"Well remember when Master was in a "_good mood_" with us?" Rin asked.

"Yeah?"

"and what happened?"

Len's eyes turned big as he remembered what happens when Master's in a good mood.

"Exactly..." Rin said putting her hand on her hip.

"WELL WHAT DO WE DO!" Len said almost yelling.

"Well, we have exactly 5 days until he comes,"

"add another 5 days because of the small girl Yuki right?"

""Exactly,"

"So we got 10 days! WE HAVE ENOUGH TIME RIN!"

"But remember, those 10 days must be spent well."

"We have to tell Meiko right away so we can make a plan!" Len said.

After a long moment of silence, a smile sprang on Len's face. Rin looked at him and her eyes began to turn big.

"Oh, no! I know that face Lenard Kagamine! And you better not be thinking what I-"

"Too late!" Len said, "And don't call me Lenard! That's a stupid name!"

"I didn't come up with it!"

"Yeah yeah whatever!

* * *

*With Miku*

"Now what song can I-"

"You know I'm not a dog right?" a voice said.

"Hmm?" Miku turned her head to hear the voices a bit more clearer.

""Yes I'm not stupid unlike you,"

"Master?" Miku said faintly. "Is that you?"

After a long moment of muffles Miku heard Master's footprints coming towards her cage.

"Yes?"

"What's happening? I can hear Meiko's voice..."

"Well it's be-" Then Master looked at her in surprised. "How do you know we have a new performer in our circus Miku?"

"uh..." Miku didn't know what to say. She wasn't suppose to say anything about the new performer until Master introduced her to Miku.

"Miku... I'm going to ask again, how do you know there was a new performer in my circus?"

"...Lucky guess..." Miku said hiding her face with the notebook in her lap.

"Miku, do you want me to get the acid?"

"No, no please no Master!" Miku yelled from behind the notebook.

"Alright, I'm giving you another chance, how do you know about Meiko?"

Miku put the the notebook down and whispered.

"Len and Rin..."

"What?"

"Len and Rin..."

"A little louder before I get my acid on you..."

That made Miku perk up a bit.

"Len and Rin!"

Master smirked.

"Ah, I see, Len and Rin told you about the new performer named Meiko right?"

"huh?" Miku asked putting her head up at Master's voice. Master got EVERYTHING wrong. Len and Rin guided Miku to MEET Meiko, not tell her, well they did tell her about Meiko, which got her interest high.

"Am I right or wrong?!" Master's voice said almost as a yell.

"DON'T YELL AT HER!" Another voiced responded to Master's.

"Meiko..." Miku whispered.

"What?" Master said turning his attention back to his deformed Diva.

"I uh, I said yes!" Miku said nervously.

Master smiled.

"See Miku," Master said patting his diva on the head through the bars,"Isn't it better to tell the truth?"

Miku nodded.

"Good, now I have to go, you continue your song okay?"

"Yes Master..."

* * *

Kaito-... I don't WANT to wear it!

Meiko- YOU MADE ME WEAR IT! NOW YOU"RE- Oh hi, your done reading already, heh, sorry our temporary host Kaito will be out in a sec., but for now your "new host" Yuki will answer the questions while I go and make Kaito wear his costume.

Kaito- you just want to be with me don't you sweets?

Meiko- *red face* Imma beat the crap outta you sweets! *goes into the bathroom and only hears screams*

Yuki-...ignore that... ONTO TO THE COMMENTS!

Gwenni-ni-chan- Thank me? Thank you and I FREAKING LOVE POPTARTS! *glomps you*

Yuki- *just stares* I'm not glomping anybody. until Kitty comes out of her room she calls "cave" your not getting that glomp.

Meiko- *screams* YUKI BE NICE!

Yuki- fine fine fine.

Phooka-chan- Thanks so much mi friend! And sorry but Kaito asked for the job and-

Kaito- *yells* DAMN RIGHT I DID!

Yuki- *blinks eyes*

and will come out of crying until the water in my room dries out...

Juju- NO YOUR AWESOME! :DDDDD

VK- Don't worry, I'm in my room, but please be happy, I might be in the next 2 author's note so please be happy for me! And thanks, I try real hard to be funny and entertain my-

Yuki- *bursts out laughing*

Kaito- *sulks* *in a cupid costume* why do I have to do this...

Meiko-...because... you made me look stupid and this is the only thing that was in your size and would humiliate you! *sticks out your tounge*

Kaito- Your lucky I care about you... YUki can you give me the comments?

Yuki- *Too busy laughing*

Kaito- *rolls eyes* *grabs comments*

and entertain my fans.

Kaito- another one from Vk

Very funny VK, but I can't be hypnotized that easily, maybe next time 'kay?

Meiko- NOW THE THREAT! 3 reviews! that is all! *leaves*


	14. Chapter 14

*A few minutes later*

*Kaito's P.O.V*

...Bored...Bored...BORED! What the fuck do I do here, I like bothering that red eyed girl, but NO! She's in the bathroom... stupid bathroom, whatever _**THAT**_ is. Wait... what is this? I placed my cold fingers onto my face, and felt my cheeks begin to warm up, but why?

*creak*

I quickly looked up to see the Yuki still in Meiko's arm... and of course Master. Meiko goes inside the cage and puts Yuki down, then out of the blue, she comes running to me like I'm a guardian or brother of some sort.

"Kaito!" She yells with a smiling face and jumps into my lap.

I just stare at her in surprise.

"Ah, how cute... **NOT**! Now give me my fucking collar." Master said in a disgusted tone.

Meiko grabbed at the collar on her neck and threw it at him through the bars. She missed him.

"heh, nice try little girl..."

"I'm not a little girl, I'm 18" Meiko responded harshly.

"Yeah, all because of the chairmens..." Master said grabbing the collar on the ground and leaving.

"I fucking hate him..." Meiko said under her breath.

_Who doesn't..._

"Kaito play a game with me!" Yuki said jumping up and down.

"uhhhhh..."

"Oh being sensitive to Yuki I see..." I looked up and saw Meiko smiling, a sincere one, I think...

Yuki jumped up and grabbed Meiko's hand.

"Play with us Miss Meiko!"

She gave out a giggle, and again, my cheeks turned hot once more.

"Alright, what's the game?"

* * *

-*Rin and Len*-

"Okay, we got the plan?"

"Yeah!" Len said excellently.

"So... What now?..."

"...We go tell Meiko?..." Len said.

"You want to?" Rin said curiously.

"I don't know, you want to?"

"I don't know do you?" Rin repeated the question.

"That's why I'm asking you,"

"Well... I ASKED YOU FIRST!" Rin said triumphantly.

"I ASKED YOU SECOND!"

"THAT MAKES ME FIRST!"

"NO IT DOESN'T!"

"YES IT DOES!"

"I KNOW YOU ARE BUT WHAT AM I?!"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" Rin screamed.

"I don't care, I saw it off of Master's TV shows!" Len screamed back at his sister.

"Never mind... so you wanna tell Meiko of our plan or not yet?"

"I don't know do you?"

* * *

"and that's how you play!" Yuki said cheerfully at Kaito, who's never played a game before.

"...can you explain that again?..."

"Just play the game, and I'll explain later..." Meiko took a deep breath.

Kaito rolled his eyes, but went with it.

Then he felt Yuki going around a circle of both him and Meiko and patting their heads and saying a bird's name of some sort. Then she hit Kaito's head rether hard and ran away, but she was smiling. he was rather confused of this"_game._" He looked at Meiko who just looked at him with wide eyes.

"Go," she laughed.

"Go where?"

"Go and chase her"

"Why?"

"Never mind...I'll do it," She said getting up and chasing Yuki who was giggling. Then she finally caught the young pig tailed girl and carried her like a baby.

"Hey! No fair!" Yuki giggled "You cheated!"

"No I didn't," Meiko protested and brung her back into her spot. "and that's how you play."

"You just...chase?..." Kaito said confused.

"Pretty much, you think you got it?"

""I-I think..."

"Good, cause you're goose!" Meiko said patting Kaito's head fast and running away. Kaito looked at Yuki and she was already giggling from just imagining how this will end up.

"Go, chase her!" Yuki smiled pushing Kaito off the ground.

"o-ok... But..-?"

"Awww is little Beast over there too scared to chase a girl!" Meiko beckoned. And began giggling.

"OH! She just told you!" Yuki said.

"FINE! I'LL PLAY THIS _GAME_!" Kaito shouted and beginning to chase the brunette all around the cage.

* * *

"So you know what's going to happen, right?"

"No der Rin!" Len said walking to Beast's cage.

"well so-RRY! I'm just making sure!" Rin shouted at her twin.

Len put a finger in his ear.

"I'm right here you know..."

"I know that..." Rin smirked and using her hand to touch the blue curtain.

"Well-"

"AGHHHHH, STOP!" Meiko yelled from behind the curtain.

"WHA-WHAT WAS THAT?!" Rin trembled

"I-I," Len swallowed," I don't really know..." he said in a whisper.

"KAITOOO STOP!" Meiko screamed once again.

"Is he eatting her?!" Rin said balling her fists.

"ARE WE TOO LATE?!"

"She's still tal-talking..." Rin whispered

"COME ON!" Len said dragging her under the curtain.

"KAITO STOP IT! YOU GOT ME!" Meiko yelled, but at the end, it seemed like she gave a laugh.

"Is she... Is she laughing?..."

"Only one way to find out?" Len said once again dragging his scared sister.

They both (well more likely Len) quickly ran to see if Meiko was okay, as well as the small girl Yuki. And she was. Both of them.

Meiko was just laughing and giggling as if there were more tomorrow and Kaito was carrying her bridal style.

"...Is this how she tamed the beast?..."

* * *

That...fucking sucked... I'm sorry, this might be the WORST thing I have ever wrote, BUT THIS WAS LAST MINUTE! Gomen... *bows at your feet*

Yuki- Man...Kitty can be so desperate at times...

Kaito- GIVE ME THAT! *grabs paper* Hello everyone, I'm your temporary ho-

Meiko-...Go on... Kaito? *looks and sees someone guiding him away with ice cream*...he was always an ice cream lover... *knocks ice cream out her hand* BACK TO THE STORY!

Kaito- huh? Oh right! With Valentines being around the corner, Kitty says she'll be doing a one shot!

Yuki- But for now, we'll be answering reviews.

Gwenni-ni-chan- Don't worry, you'll get the glomp next time X3 I promise, I'm just finishing cleaning up the tears on the floor.

divagirl10369-...I have no words but... I LOVE YOU! I'm forming new tears... *look away*I didn't know people would love my story as much as you! *cries even more* Hopefully, this'll be long enough!

Yuki- This cat got problems...

Me- *yells from my rooms* KITTY!

Yuki- yells back* WHATEVER!

VK- Yes master is the evil one, and aww bunyy! *Plays with it with you* How about Cats of a claw stay together, no that's stpidd.. how about-

Kaito- Okay, Imma stop there, cause there is a fucking lists that goes down to my shoes and I don't wanna read that much...Okay who's next?

juju- Yes Meiko will save everyone, but you never know, Master can be sneaky sometimes... And Kaito does like her, I mean who can, Once Kaito dressed as a cat because a cat was-

Kaito- *blushing red* SKIPPING THAT!

Meiko- Still remember that *facepalm*

again VK- Yup, we all know it's serious... don't mess with her... ever...

Phoo-

Kaito- Oh I know this girl... *glares* she hates that I'm doing this as a temporary host... YOU KNOW WHAT! *comes up to your screen* YOU THINK I GIVE A-

Meiko- UHHH, KAITO?! You're embarrassing yourself...

Kaito-...FINE!

Phooka-chan- Like I said, Kaito asked for the job, I didn't pick him *well maybe I did* but he was the only one that wanted to, so yeah, sorry... *glomps you* Does that make it up?

Cas3n211- I've actually never SEEN the Ring, but I see jokes on Ifunny*...YES I HAVE A LIFE OUTSIDE OF !*

Meiko- Not really...

ANyways,I see jokes on them about in 7 days you will die, blah blah blah, am I right or wrong? Pshh, don't know but i just came up with 5 days because you know... It's common, but thanks so much.

Kaito- MY TURN FOR THE THREAT! Okay, hmm, how about let's say... 4 reviews you know to make it 83? I don't know... But untill then, See yeah!


	15. Chapter 15

Yuki's P.O.V

Why is Kaito so surprised all of a sudden?... Hmph! I WANT A RIDE TOO!

"KAITO!" I ran screaming and running as fast as I can towards Kaito," Pick me up as a princess!" I yelled and grabbed a hold of his leg. He dropped Miss Meiko then and there. I giggled when I saw that.

"wow, thanks for the support Yuki..." Miss Meiko said placing her hand on her head.

"he he sorry Miss Meiko but it was funny.."

"You gotta admit it was pretty funny..." a voice said as I gripped Kaito's leg harder. I turned to the voice and saw it was the bunny girl Rin I think. I smiled and ran to her.

"Rin!"

"He-ya squirt wassupp?" Rin smiled as she ruffled my hair through the bars.

"Just playing with Kaito and Miss Meiko!" I smiled at her.

"then what was all that..." Len began saying, then used his hand and slightly lifted it up.

I gave him a confused look.

He hit Rin and she smacked him.

I giggled.

"do it with me..."Len whispered.

"why should I..." Rin harshly whispered back.

"Because I'm your OLDER brother..."

"Says who?!" Rin was now screaming.

"SAYS MY ASS!"

"WE BOTH HAVE THE SAME ASS ATT-"

"ALRIGHT!...language..." Miss Meiko broke up the fight and carried me as my legs hung from her hips.

"We're sorry..." the twins replied sadly as they let their head down.

"What's an ass?" I asked innocently looking at Miss. Meiko

Len tried to hold his laughter and began snickering. Then Rin hit his head.

"care to explain Len?..." Meiko asked smugly.

"Why should I have to say it? RIN DID TOO!" Len shouted.

"Yeah but I didn't say it FIRST! Right Meiko..." Rin said looking at Meiko who still had on the smug smile and shook her head. "no... No Meiko no do I have to-"

"You said it to, so why should Len be the one to blame?" Meiko shrugged.

"But... But-?"

"JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION!" I yelled throwing a small tantrum.

"You heard her..." Miss Meiko said putting me down.

I looked at them with big eyes as I saw small beats of sweat come off them.

Then I heard Kaito whisper something to Miss. Meiko and she whispered back. When she finished whispering he blurted out-

"Then why don't they say butt instead of ass?!"

"HE TALKED!"

*face palm*

"OF COURSE HE TALKS JUST TELL ME WHAT ASS MEANS!" I shouted.

"He just told you!" Rin shouted out.

"OKAY DON'T SHOUT AT ME!"

"YOU STARTED IT FIRST!"

"NA AH!"

"UH HUH!"

"MEIKO!"

"Alright... After that encounter... Thank you Rin and Len." Meiko said sarcastically.

Len put his head down in shame while Rin smiled.

"Your welcome!" she beamed. "UFF_" was all I heard because Len used his hand to bow down.

"Okay... Um..."

'O MY GOSH YOU CAN TALK! O MY GOSH SAY SOMETHING!" Rin said through the bars and flailing her hand like a rabid fan girl of some sort. Which made Kaito take one step back.

"WOAH... Okay... I think we've had one exciting thing happen..." Meiko explained.

"But- But he talked..." Rin said giving her the puppy dog eyes.

Kaito's P.O.V.

TF this girl want?... She acts as if I have the least meal or something... But hopefully she won't break red eyes with the eye thing she's doing.

"Fine..."

WHAT?! Oh HAWL nah... she's not...

"SERIOUS?" blondie beamed.

"Yeah..."

Oh no...

"YAY!" Blondie said doing the last meal thing again.

"ONLY if you calm down..." Meiko said putting a finger towards blondie's lip.

"Oh... right...I'm calm down now."

Not even close... I thought.

She went towards me and I began to shake my head.

"Come on... she really wants to talk..."

"I DO TOO!" Prissy boy screamed.

Red eyes sighed and hung her head.

"So does Len..."

I shock my head.

...Bad mistake...

Her face turned angry as her honey colored eyes turned blood red and I even thought I saw steam come out of her ears. She grabbed my ear and began literally dragging me by it and kept shouting-

"OWWW OWWW SHIT MAN! THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"There you go... he's all yours..." Red eyes smirked and I rubbed my now sore ear.

"Um...Hi?" I waved using my free hand.

"OH MY GOSH! LEN LEN LOOK! HE'S TALKING!" Blondie said hitting Prissy Boy with her hand. Which I gotta say, was pretty entertaining. But what I hated coming from her mouth, was some what something you'd say to a monster.

"Yeah Yeah I'm talking Blondie, now shut up!" I yelled getting up. ANOTHER big mistake.

Red eyes hit my head. REALLY hard.

"What's your problem?!" I turned to her.

"YOU are. SCREAMING when you can just give them a simple Hello the name's Kaito how do you do?! IS THAT SO HARD?!"

"YES! AS A MATTER OF FACT IT IS!"

"This is the best thing I've ever seen..." Blondie whispered to her other half.

Prissy looked at her with a bit of attitude.

"Shut up..."

"Make me!" Blondie yelled.

"OH I'LL-"

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" Yuki cheered, which made me fell smile for an unknown reason, maybe because she amused me or something.

"Yuki!" Red eyes blurted out.

"WHAT?!" Yuki looked behind her.

"Why you gotta ruin the fun?" I crossed my arms and pouted.

"The fun? The fun of fighting?!"

Shit...

"Um.. Um I didn't mean it like that..." I said as I unfolded my hands and waved them in a fast motion as if I were trying to erase my words that I've just said.

"Alright then..." She said crossing her arms and put her hip out know putting all her support on one leg and the other leg stretched out.

"HOOOOOOO SHIT bout to be real!" Blondie

"better come up with a good excuse Kaito..." Prissy boy whispered but good enough to hear.

I growled.

"AHEM!" Red eyes said wanting to get my attention.

"Um... Um... Uh..."

* * *

*bows at your feet and has chocolate, and ice cream in front of me* Gomen-nasan *don't really know how to spell that* I really am... but testing, homework and all-

Meiko- Your a really bad liar... Worser than Miku...

Miku- I heard that! *sees screen* Am I on? Sekaii ete-

Meiko- *puts a negi in her mouth*

Miku- hmmmm...

Meiko- She didn't have any inspiration but Kitty's too much of scaredy cat!

Me- I am NOT a scaredy cat I am a fearless

Kaito- WATER! *has bucket of water and throws it at my body*...surprise! REFERSH!

Me- KAITO! YOU BABA! I swear! Ughhh *looks down at myself* Thanks alot...

Yuki- Here. *hands me a towel* *has a juice box in her hand*

Me- Thanks Yuki... *covers myslef* So again I'm sorry guys andthanks to all of you and diva of course and Vampire! *imma start calling my reviewes by their first username name...* Did ya'll get that?...

Miku- *trying to compute that*

Me- Nevermind and-

Kaito- IS THAT MY AISU?!

Me- *grabs ice cream8 *hands it to you* Run, and run fast, never look back, I'll come and-

Kaito- KITTY!

Me- RUNNNNN!


	16. Chapter 16

Kaito's P.O.V.

Shit shit shit... What do I say. Anything I saw WRONG can set this girl off, anything I saw right... Nope that's not gonna happen without my ass getting beat... and the weird twins cheering her on...

"Uh... Yuki..." I said grabbing her and slightly pushing her in front of me.

"Wha-what did I do?" Yuki protested turning her head around to see me kinda worried, for she knew how this was gonna end.

"Oh no," Red eyes said carrying her in her arms. "This is YOUR problem."

"Yeah your problem!" Yuki said sticking out her tongue.

"Thanks for the support..." I glared at her.

"Your answer?" Meiko said getting very annoyed. What the fuck happened to this girl, first she's a helpless bird that I could have eaten in a flat second, and now she's a girl that can get ticked off with the smallest thing or change...

"Um... I like fights?..." I shrugged.

I swear, I saw her eye twitched and the twins began snickering.

"*sigh* Nevermind..." Red eyes turned around.

I began doing a small YESSS! In my mind as the twins began to giggle and I growled at them... Which only made red eyes to turn around irritated at me and I TRIED to smile innocently but I think I failed because the black haired girl had her eyes wide open and hide her face in Red eye's arm. Shit...

"By the way, not to be rude, why'd you com here?" Red eyes said looking at blondie and her brother.

"What?...OH right! we have a plan!" Blondie said cheerfully.

Meiko's P.O.V.

This outta be good... I smiled to myself.

"What's the ''plan'? " I said putting Yuki down and adding air quotes to the word, plan.

"Can I say it?" Rin said to her twin.

"But I wanted to say it..." Len whined.

"But you said I could!" Rin pouted.

"WHEN?!"

"YESTERDAY!"

"IN YOUR IMAGINATION SISTER!" Len said doing a small head roll.

"Na ah I-"

"I!" I sang out ,"Just want to know why you're here THIS early?"

"We had a plan to get you out!" Len said beating Rin.

"Alright, how?" I looked concerned about what these two could possibly plan.

"You're gonna escape! Duh!" Rin said looking at me as if I was stupid. "And you call her our 'savior' " Rin looked at Len as she placed a hand over her mouth and pointed to me.

"Really Rin...Really.. Are you THAT stupid..." Len looked at her with his eyes half closed. "Don't listen to her, we're going to help you escape by...doing SOMETHING!"

I heard a small smack and it was Kaito face palming himself.

"YAY!" Yuki cheered and clapped.

This is NOT going to go well...

"Well this is how we're going to do it." Len explained.

"Since I am-" Rin praised herself.

"We! Since WE are..." Len protested.

Rin rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Since We! Are Master's favorite 'pets' as he so calls us, he trusts us more than any of the 5 performer there is and so-"

"Wait a minute... 5?"I interrupted. "Aren't there like..." I began conting in my head. There's Len, Rin, Kaito, and Miku... If they wanted to count us *Me and Yuki* then it'd be 6. Did they miscounted? "4?... Do you know math?..." I asked.

"Yes! I think we know how to count..." Rin commented. "Look there's Miku, Len, Beast, Me and-"

"RIN!" Len covered her mouth. "You're not suppose to say it..." he whispered.

"Oh right!" Rin's eyes became big. "Yup, there's four, and only four. He~he miscounted so any-"

"Say what?" I commented.

"NOTHING!" the twins chroused.

"Look, you want me to save everyone from this circus, then I need to save EVERYONE! That means no circus performer behind." I looked sternly at them.

"But-" Rin whispered.

"No one..." I replied back. Then I thought about what I said, and how mean I sounded, so I calmed myself. "Why don't you want to save this performer?" I said kindly.

Rin looked down. It was as if she was trying hard to either tell me or keep quiet.

"HER NAME'S-"

"LEN! RIN! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" A voice yelled. Only being here for a day or two, I already knew it was Master's.

Both Len and Rin faced each other and gave each other a confused look.

"Did-"

"NOW!" He yelled on the other side of the curtain.

They both got up and began walking slowly towards the curtain.

"wa-wait you forgot to-" I began to say.

"DON'T MAKE ME GET OUT MY ACID!" He shouted.


	17. Chapter 17

"We-we're sorry Meiko-San..." Rin said before opening the curtain and exiting it with her brother.

"Just tell me please!" Meiko extended her hand through the bars.

No answer.

She sighed and hung her head. Then heard footsteps. She quickly looked up and saw no one. Then felt arms around her stomach and looked behind her, and smiled.

Yuki was gripping her jacket and burrying her head on her side.

"Don't be sad Miss Meiko..." She whispered.

Meiko smiled and hugged her back.

"Don't worry Yuki. I won't be sad no more."

"Good. My mommy said to never be sad or else something bad will happen. She was always supersti- ...supersti-... She always believed in good luck and bad luck."

"Your mommy? Where is she?" Meiko questioned the young girl beside her.

Yuki looked down. She made a sad face and gripped her jacket even harder. She put her head on her side and didn't say a word.

"Yu-" Meiko whispered. And then felt warm tear drops on her side.

"Yuk-?!"

"DON'T LEAVE ME MISS MEIKO! Please don't!" She screamed and hugged her. "DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE MOMMY DID!"

Meiko just stared in shock. _Her mother abandoned her? ...why? She's such a sweet kid and she wouldn't mean to hurt anyone... Would she? Gosh what am I saying? She's jut a little kid..._

Meiko slowly held her in her arms and just hugged her as Yuki just cried and cried into her arms.

For Kaito it felt awkard. He has never seen a someone open up to someone so easily, much less cry. He was confused and just stood a few feet away from the two girls hearing faint whispers. But with Kaito's keen ears he could make those words out perfectly.

"Don't leave... Please don't... Ple-" Yuki hiccuped.

"shhh... It's okay. I won't leave." _It's not like I have anywhere else to go..._

"*sniff* Pra-promise?" Yuki looked up to the brunette with teary eyes.

"I promise..." Meiko smiled at the young girl. Then looked at the awkward Kaito in the backward and smirked. "Hey Yuki... I think Kaito's sad because your sad.."

"Huh?"

"H-he is?..." Yuki sat up to look at Kaito.

"Why don't you give him a hug before he cries..." She smiled once again.

Kaito's P.O.V.

Oh now she just wants to make me suf-

"KAAAAIIIITOOOOOO!" The young girl ran up to me with her arms outstretched closed eyes but but with tears running down her cheeks. She grabbed onto my legs and wouldn't let go.

Now I feel uncomfortable no thanks to red eyes laughing silently over there. Gosh this girl's got a grip.

"Uh Yuki?"

"Don't be sad Kaito! I'm here!" she yelled through me pant leg.

_Oh yeah, now I feel a lot better.._ I sarcastically thought.

"Hey I know!" The pig tailed girl looked up at me with smiling eyes and wiping away her tears with one hand. "We can play another game!"

* * *

"Y-yes Master? What is it?" Len said walking towards Master and seeing the messy room their master made phone calls in, watched his novellas, took naps, and all that nonsense.

"Oh no, nothing at all. Come in come in. Please sit down. "

The twins looked at each other and then sat down in the deformed seat and obeyed him and sat in front of his messy desk table.

"I just wanted to tell ya how your mourning was. Did you sleep well? Want any tea or coffee today?" Master smiled at the stitched blonde twins.

"Oh my mourning was great! Although I slept on the wrong side of the bed all because of my tw-"

"THIS IS NOT WHAT I CALLED YOU IN FOR!" Master screamed getting up with his face getting red.

"WEEEEELLLLL sorry!" Rin said giving some attitude.

"Rin!" Len whispered.

"What?!"

"Respect?..." He gritted his teeth together.

"Oh yes. Gomen nasi Master.." Rin hunged her head in shame.

"Hmph... She's changing you..." Master hid his face with the hat he was wearing. "I like it..."

_Ohkay were is this thing going?_ Len thought.

_You think I know?_ Rin answered her brother's thought _Shut up and maybe he'll be stupid enough to tell us his plan!_

_You really-_

"Aw the wonders this girl can do." he said getting up and walking around his small office like bedroom. "I might as well keep her, if that Meiko girl you call her, can change your attitude," he said pointing at Rin, "Beast's affection-"

_The hell? Affection? What does affection have to do with-_

_Shut up Rin he's still talking!_

_Like I care... _Rin mentally rolled her eyes.

"-Then think of all the money I can have by using that 18 year old brat and-"

"Master?" Len said with his voice shaky.

"huh?" master looked back at them.

"You're going crazy again..." he looked down.

"Oh right. Thank you..." he said smoothing his black tuxedo like jacket. "You may go now..." he sat down and using his hand to beckon the twins away.

"Yes Master." the blondes replied in usion. They both exited the door slowly.

"Why did he call us in?" Rin asked her older brother.

"I-... I don't really know..." Len kept looking at the ground.

"Oh! Thank you Rin! Len, Rin. Come back once again..." Master said smiling through the doorway.

"Nice going..." Len turned their body walking back to Master's office.

Masyer smiled as they both returned in his office and shut the room grinning.

* * *

Don't KILL meeeehhhh! I am SUPER sorry for not updating but with school and homework and trying to get ideas at the same time! Again I'm sorry. But I did good right? *stupid smile*

Yuki- Can she get that stupid?...

Me-...I hate you...

Yuki- Thank you!... *smiles*

Me- Anyways! *lays down* Imma be here with VK! Thanks for waiting patiently! And thanks for Diva10369 so much for commenting and getting me to my 100th review!

Kaito- SCREW THE BET! I WANT THE ICE CREAM! *uells at Phooka* *runs after Gwenni-ni-chan*

Meiko- KAITO STOP! YOU LOOK LIKE A PEDOPHILE! DON'T MAKE ME HAVE TO GET YOUR ASS OUTTA JAIL AGAIN! KAITO!

Miku- Oh! Are we playing Tag? Am I it? HEY WAIT FOR ME!

Me- *just stares* aheh... See you guys in the next chapter...


	18. Chapter 18

"A- another game?" Kaito stuttered as the young girl grabbed his hand and began dragging him.

"*sniff* Yeah! It's easy!" Yuki smiled. "Even Ms. Meiko can play!" She let go of his hand to get Meiko.

"Look!" she said as she sat down, as well as Meiko. "Do you know Lemonade?" She said raising her to hands to her sides.

"The game here you clap?" Meiko did the same as the girl and answered doubtfully.

"Yeah!" Yuki smiled.

"Oh yeah!" Meiko smile back knowing she used to play this game with her yujin.

They began singing the melody.

"Lemonade!"  
clap, clap, clap.  
"Crunchy ice!"  
clap, clap, clap.  
"Pour it once!"  
clap, clap clap.  
"pour it twice!"  
clap clap clap.  
"Lemonde, crunchy ice, pour it once, pour it twice, FREEZE!" They both frooze. Which got Kaito Confused. After a while they still didn't move.

He got up and waved his hand over Yuki's face which only made her blink. He did the same with , and she did the same. He began clapping. But they only blinked still smiling. He poked Yuki's face. Then poked her stomach, which made her giggle.

"YES!" Meiko got up and extended her hands above her hand. "I AM THE CHAMPION!"

HEY!" Yuki giggled. "NO FAIR! Kaito made me lose!" She pointed towards him.

He just made his eyes wide.

"You snooze you lose!" Meiko smiled.

"Re-match!" Yuki got up and protested.

"Re? Match?" Kaito answered.

"It means like do again.' Meiko responded to the blue beast.

"The game?" Kaito looked doubtful of his answer.

"Yeah!" Yuki smiled. "You wanna play!" She said raising her hands.

"No."

"Aw common!" Yuki pouted grabbing onto Kaito's pants.

"Kaito's a scaredy cat..." Meiko smirked.

* * *

Kaito's P.O.V

Kaito is NOT a scaredy cat! Oh I'll show her...

"How do you play?!" I said sitting down.

"Well," Yuki sat next to me. "You raise your hands like this." he said raising her hands to her sides.

I did the same.

"Then you flip this hand." She pointed to my hand. "like this." she said flipping her hand so I can her palm. "and you put it a bit lower towards your stomach."

I opened my eyes wide.

"I can't do this..." I said turning around, raising my knees towards my chest and placing my chin on them.

"Aw Kaito going to cry!" Red eyes called out to me.

"No I'm not..." I murmerd.

"What? I can't hear you?" He said again.

"I'm not..." I said a bit louder... And annoyed.

"Huh?"

"I'm not."

"Wha?"

"I'm not!"

"I can't hear the sacredy cat!"

"I'M NOT!" I turned around and didn't realized she came really close that I actually hit her nose. My body became hot.

She just stared at me for a few seconds, then smiled.

"...Boop!" She poked my nose with her finger and then got up. "Why so serious?" she giggled.

"Yeah!" Yuki got up. "Why so serious?" she copied Red eyes.

"Who's serious?" I heard.

Me, Yuki, and Red Eyes turned to goat the girl with no eyes. Well... I think she has no eyes.

"Kaito." Red eyes smiled. I growled at her. "Mmfh!" she stuck her tounge out at me.

"Oh," she giggled. "I know that." she sat down behind the bars extending her hands.

Red eyes went near her and took her hand placed it near her cheek.

Yuki just stared at her in amazement at her.

No Eyes began sniffing the air, like I do when I smell my food.

"W-what is it?" Red eyes saw at how she smelt the air.

"I... I smell someone's presence.. I-it's not Masters..."

"Oh!" Red eyes smiled. It was Yuki.

She smelt Yuki. Since Yuki was new to the circus, no eyes hasn't gotten her scent yet.

"It's my friend Yuki." She grinned. "Come on Yuki, this is Miku!"

Yuki hesitantly walked towards Red eyes and got a better glimpse of No eyes.

"Come here." She said as Yuki walked a bit more towards her. Red eyes got her hand and used No eyes hands to touch Yuki's face.

"*gasp*" Yuki gasped as she felt No Eye's cold hands on her face. She didn't know what was going on.

"No!" No eyes protested. "I-I won't hurt you!" she said almost about to cry.

Yuki kept trembling, as if she didn't like No eye's hands on her cheek.

* * *

Miku's P.O.V.

Why doesn't she like me?... Is it because I'm a monster?

"Don't be scared!" I cried as I felt my tears building up into my lifeless and decaying eyes. "I won't hurt you!" I said as she kept trembling in my hands as my fingernails dug into her face.

I didn't mean to. But I think Meiko grabbed her and pulled her away from me. All I heard was crying from the girl Yuki and comforting words from Meiko. I began sobbing into my hands and then smelt a new scent.

It was coming from two places. My hands, and on Yuki. I smelt my hands and it smelt like metal of some sort, so I tasted it, and gasped.

It was blood. I dug my fingernails into the girl's face a bit too hard that when Meiko took her hand away from me,it slashed her.

"I'm... I'm sorry!" I yelled as I got up and began using my hands to find my cage.

* * *

Wow Phooka, you can really tie a rope can't you? Oh hi! It's me again, with ANOTHER chapter! Yay! GWENNI-NI-CHAN! YOU CAN STOP RUNNING! Damn, she can run, she should try out for track. *falls to the ground* What do youu think VK? Anyways, about your questions, you'll just have to read! *sticks my tounge out* And Master us a creep, and I think Imma have to buy OR make a Meiko doll...Oh! And since Phooka made the bet with Kaito, *gives everyone Kaito's aisu*

Kaito- AISU!

Me- quit being a baby! You'll get your ice cream-

Yuki- *eats her strawberry ice cream* in 2015..

Me- YUKI!

Yuki- What?! You take months to write ONE chapter! What are you even doing?!

Me-... Stuff.. *eats vanilla ice cream* Oh! And ju-ju, estoy muy excellente en enspañol! If you want I can teach you! Oh whats your favourite ice cream flavour?

Kaito- *sobbing* AISU!

Me- Meiko-

Meiko- On it! *grabs chair and drags him away*

Me- and our last- PROBLEM BRO XD! DON't DIE! *begins shaking you*

Miku- Alright she's gone, and the last two reviewers we have are KaitoXAkaito and Orderin-Kuro! Orderin-Kuro, thanks so much and KaitoXAkaito, don't worry Gumi and Gakupo WILL be back...

Kaito- AISU!

Miku- MEIKO!

Meiko- ON IT!

Miku- *giggles* Till then Circus monsters!


	19. Chapter 19

"Miku NO! You don't-"

"NO! I'm sorry!" Miku screamed as he left the curtain.

Meiko stared into darkness where Miku once was, until she heard small cries and tears on her hand.

"*gasp* Yuki! Are you alright?" Meiko said as she held Yuki more tightly.

* * *

Meiko's P.O.V.

She kept crying and didn't respond to me.

"Shhh... there there..." I said cradling her. "You're all right... she didn't mean to hurt you..." I explained to her that she was no threat whatsoever.

"B-but.. she- she DID hu-hurt MEEeehhh..." She cried into my arms.

"but she didn't mean to..." I didn't know what else to say, I mean, Miku was blind, so she doesn't know any better, right?

I heard some slight laughter and saw it was coming from Kaito, no surprise there... I rolled my eyes and kept cradling her, but saw he came a bit closer, which scared me a bit, but tried to ignore it.

Bad decision...

Kaito came to us slowly on all fours, with his head down,chucking and smiling.

"Ka-Kaito? You alright there?..." I asked him, scooting away as he came towards us.

He kept coming to us until I could see his eyes.

"Heh... heheheheh...never better..." He said looking at me with red eyes and smiling showing his fangs. I gulped... this will not end well.

* * *

With Rin and Len.

"Man, Master didn't kid about us not introducing members to possibly NEW members." Rin said walking with her twin touching her neck, the place where master spilled his acid on her.

"Let's not talk about it... Lemme just put some makeup on that, to cover it up, and we'll go and find some fruits in the back for our..." Len trailed off his sentence there.

Rin nodded and walked towards their small room and heard muffled crying.

"Hey? You hear something Rin?" Len said looking back.

"Yeah...sorta..." Rin frowned trying to focus on the sound. "It sounds like..."

"Miku!" Len said with his eyes wide. "We gotta go and see what's wrong with her!" Len looked a his twin.

"WOAH! WOAH WOAH WOAH! Slow your role there, hotshot!" Rin frowned at her brother. "Remember what Master said, we can't visit anymore,"

"But I- What if she's hurt?!" Len said with worry in his eyes.

Rin shrugged. "Not our problem..."

"NO!" Len shouted at his sister. "I **NEED** to know what happened to her, _right_ now!" he demanded.

Rin got a bit scared. "But... What about master?..." She whispered.

"He won't know-"

"YES he will!" Rin said regaining confidence.

Len sighed in defeat. "You're-" he stopped there and smiled. "WRONG!" he smiled brighter. "You're wrong! Master won't _know_ that we visited Miku, because _I_ have a plan." he smirked.

"Oh!" Rin put a hand on her hip and frowned. "and what is this 'plan' of yours?"

"Remember those drugs that Master used to put Beast to sleep?"

Rin smiled and knew what his plan was already. "YES! And since Beast is _way_ stronger than Master, it'll knock him out for 4 hours!"

"Just 4 hours?" Len's smile faded.

"Well... Yeah. I mean, when Master gave those drugs to Beast, it made him go to sleep for 2 hours.." Rin explained to her blonde twin.

"Oh, right..." then he put on a devious smile.

"Oh no! Len we are not-"

"Come on Rin! Please! It'll only-"

"Hey guys!" A new voice said. "What's up?"

Both Rin and Len looked at the new voice, and smiled, knowing it wasn't Master, but a friend of theirs.

"Daisy!" The twins looked at her.

"Where have you been?" Rin said.

"Oh, visiting Luna, you know how she can be!" Daisy giggled.

Daisy was the circus's food provider meaning she gave them food and cooked it for them, everyone loved her, even Master would smile at her from time to time, and he would even let her go home for a day or was also the music directer,for the circus which is why she always wore headphones around her neck S

The twins nodded.

"Hey Dai-"

"LEN! We don't need it!" Rin screamed at him.

"Yes we do! AND ONLY DAISY HAS IT!"

"I have what?" Daisy said narrowing her eyebrows.

Len put his hand over Rin's mouth.

"We wanted to see if you still had the drug you used to give Beast!" He said it rather fast.

"Oh yeah, of course!" Daisy smiled and nodded, "Why?"

Rin grabbed her brother's hand and swiped it harshly.

"He wanted to know if you can give that drug to Master!" She said annoyed.

"OH..." Daisy said grabbing a strand of her long black hair (that reached to her thighs) tied in pigtails. "I don't know guys..." She looked down. 'If maser found out that I did that, he might turn me into a performer, or worse, KILL ME!"

"He won't find out!" Len calmed her down. "Because I have a plan..." he smiled.

"We're dead..." Rin faceplamed.

* * *

HA! And you thought I wouldn't have time! But I did! In your faces! But I really have no actual time, so I'm sorry guys. Hopefully I'll be able to doabother chapter by... 2 weeks? If I'm lucky... *sulks*

Meiko- And thanks for the whip Phooka! *smiles*

Me-...I feel bad for Kaito right now... And if any of you ask, yes I have left over ice cream, so you can just...

Miku- *already eating hers like a pig and splattering it*

Me- *staring at her*You...can just... come down...and eat it...

Yuki- So what happened to me? Am I gonna have these scars for long? *touches her check*

Me- We'll find out next time! Bye guys!

Yuki- Screw you! *walks away*


	20. Chapter 20

**AHHHH!** ***cries**** for internally* DON'T HATE ME! I've Been-**

**Yuki: Lazy... Really lazy...**

**Me: N-No I haven't I've been-**

**Yuki: Face it Kitty, we're in summer, you can't make up an excuse!**

**Me: YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!**

**Yuki: *shrugs* Like I care, so... To the reviews?**

**Me: Read my mind.**

**Silver Yowane- HAKU LOVERS UNIT! Lol, I'm really happy that I gave you all these emotions and hope to give you more! *smiles evily* A LOT more..**

**Divagirl10369- PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! The story will be over-**

**Yuki- In a few years...**

**Me- WHAT DID I SAW ABOUT-!**

**Kaito- OK! No need for violence!**

**Yuki- Oh please, YOU and her couldn't hurt a fly, you're too afraid...**

**Me- HAVE YOU SEEN THEM?! They're**

**Meiko- Anyways! Reviews?**

**Me- Oh Yeah! But yeah Diva, the story MIGHT end in a few years because well... I'm... Not sure anymore...**

**Shiro Arceous- Yay! Another KaiMei fan! And the next performer? A lot of people have been asking for 'it' nope, I will not just blurt out what gender it is! You just gotta use your imagination! But I will give you a hint. 'it' is a vocaloid not an OC, but I like using as MUCH vocaloids as possible in THIS story. Thanks so much for rooting for me! Wow... I think your answer would have to be the longest... LET'S PARTY!**

**Kisshu4eva- MY KAIMEI FRIEND! Oh gosh! My story is SUPER long! I don't even have the patience to read it all! You think I write great? NOOOOOooooo! You do! If you're a Kaimei fan like myself, go check out her story, 'Second Chance ' It's really good! **

**To both the Guest- Damn, I wish I had a name like that... Anyways! I will NEVER leave this story! Ever! Not until this is finished! Man why did I write two more stories?! I can barely keep up with this one.. But It's uploaded and ready for you guys! I hope you enjoyed reading it my Circus Monsters!**

* * *

"No no no!" Len protested. "This is actually a goo-

"KYAAAAAHHH!" A scream filled the air.

"What was that?!" Daisy frowned trying to focus on the unknown voice.

"THAT'S MEIKO-SAN!" Rin said.

"Meiko-san?" Daisy questioned the blonde girl. "We-well, where is she?!" she quickly asked, not wanting to waste time.

"In Beast's cage!" Len said.

"Ok ok!" Daisy said about to run to Beast's cage, and then saw the twins run behind her. "Stop! Don't move! You have no idea what Beast is capable of doing!"

"But-" the twins started.

"No! Don't! It's for your good!" she said running to the cage, leaving the twins.

The twins stayed quiet wanting to help Daisy, but she said no.

The twins heard nothing but small screams and growls...even a whip... Then a howl, then complete silence.

"Le-Len..." Rin's voice trembled as she heard nothing.

"Uh...huh?..." Len said, eyes widening.

Then they heard a crying girl and a few footsteps. They were so surprised to see that Yuki was crying in Daisy's arm as a few blood came from her cheeks.

_Did Beast do that?!_ Len thought.

_How the hell should I know! Ask Meiko!_ Rin responded her brother's thought._ She knows shit!_

_Well! Where is she?_ Len answered, a bit pissed of by his sister's choice of words.

On cue, there was Meiko all scratched up and bloody all over her body, especially on her arms and stomach region. Her hair messed up, and clothes ripped and body shaking.

"Mei-?"

She collapsed on the floor.

"MISS MEIKO!" Yuki cried as she gripped onto Daisy's shirt.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Rin screamed seeing her friend collapse on the ground, bleeding onto the concrete.

"Beast attacked her," Daisy said putting Yuki down and flipped Meiko over. "Get me some warm water and towels, FAST!" She said putting Meiko's head on her lap so the blood could go back down.

Len and Rin nodded running as fast as their two legs can carry them getting Daisy's requests and running back to her.

"Thanks!" she said putting one of the towels and dipping it in water and cleaning the remains of the blood on the brunette's body. "Is there rubbing alcohol?" she asked.

"Uh... Yeah?" Len though, tryig to remember if there was any.

"Then go get it!" she gestured them, still cleaning the unconscious girl on her lap.

The twins ran to the small bathroom and grabbed everything that wasn't the rubbing alcohol and threw it over there head. When they did find the rubbing alcohol, they ran back to Daisy and she dipped the towel in the rubbing alcohol.

"This is suppose to sting, so if she reacts, she's alright," Daisy said as she placed the towel on one of her open wounds.

Meiko winced and inhaled, feeling her stomach burn because of the liquid. She then calmed down and exhaled.

"She's fine..." Daisy said relieved.

"Yay!" Rin cheered.

"Indeed... Who is she?" Daisy asked, placing the alcohol filled towel on other parts of the girl's body.

The twins looked at each other and then sighed. They each told her about who she is, what happened to her, and why she's here.

"Well... Beast sure has softened up to her, but why attack her?..." Daisy asked herself.

"Hey Yuki," Len asked the crying girl sitting next to them. "What's on your face?"

It took a while for Yuki to finally confess what happened and that a monstrous girl with long hair came and scratched her up.

"That explains it... Beast smelt the blood," Daisy said brushing the brown locks of hair off the girl.

"Bu-but! Miku-tan would NEVER do that!" Len protested.

"BUT SHE DID! SEE MY FACE?!" Yuki yelled back, pointing to her cheeks.

"SHE MUST HAVE BEEN-"

"GUYS!" Daisy said. "Arguing is NEVER the answer! Especially when there's two unconscious people..."

"Two?" Rin asked.

"Beast," Daisy replied.

"Ah," Rin nodded.

"I-I gotta go tell Master, he'd want to know what happened to... This performer?..." Daisy questioned still not knowing this new person she was caring for.

"Bu-but-"

"No buts!" Daisy said getting herself up but not disturbing her. "I'll be right back!" she ran into the darkness.

"Miss Meiko?... Please be alright... Don't be like daddy..." Yuki cried, tryig to wipe away her tears.

"Daddy?... What happened to... 'Daddy'?" Rin asked.

"Rin!" Len gritted his teeth, as though telling her she shouldn't say that.

"What?! The girl just so 'happens' to talk about 'Daddy' so why not just talk-"

"RIN YOU'RE SO-"

"It's ok..." Yuki said. "I don't mind... Really. Daddy was a happy memory..." she smiled.

"Yo-you know you don't have to te-tell the-" Len started.

"N-no," Yuki smiled as a few tears streamed down her face. "If Rin wants to hear the story-"

"And she does!" Rin interrupted lifting a finger and smiling.

Len groaned and looked at the sky.

"Then I will," she sighed. It took Yuki a while to regain her memories and pull back all the bad and good memories of her past. She took a deep breath. "A few years ago... My mommy worked in our family store..." she began. "Mommy was really pretty. She had yellow curly hair and was sometimes sick, so she would always go to the doctor's. One time, something happened to her neck... So she had to get stitches there... and people took pity on her, but she was always happy, and was always my mommy... And my daddy worked with her and also took care of me and her when mommy worked or when she needed help around the house, everything was going good... Until he came..."she growled.


End file.
